


Когда растают льды

by Tinnaris, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [25]
Category: Frozen (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Phasma, Ben and Rey are cousins, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Dramatic Costume Change, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Frozen (2013) - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Phasma Ships It, Protective Armitage Hux, Romance, Single work, Soft Kylux, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris/pseuds/Tinnaris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Frozen!AU. Генерал Хакс отправляется в закрытое много лет королевство Эренделл с важным заданием — проверить слухи о новом короле, наделенном таинственными способностями. Что может пойти не так? Все что угодно!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Phasma
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/gifts).



> Для diesnefasti, идеального вдохновителя и первого читателя. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) за тщательный бетинг и объяснения. Это была огромная работа, и благодаря тебе этот текст стал намного лучше.
> 
> В основной временной линии этой истории Бену только что исполнился двадцать один год, Хаксу и Фазме по двадцать три. Рей восемнадцать лет, Финн на год старше ее, а По — двадцать два.
> 
> Кавычки при передаче мысленной речи автор принес в жертву размытым границам повествования и внутреннему ритму.

Северное сияние простерло сияющие крылья над Эренделлом — самым северным из двадцати королевств. Цветные переливы играли в гулкой морозной вышине — над далекими горными лесами, где пели за ночной работой ледорубы, над спящими улицами, над стройными башнями королевского дворца. Всполохи достигали высоких стрельчатых окон; алые и зеленые блики трепетали на щеке темноволосого мальчика, сладко спящего в своей кровати. 

Впрочем, его сон оказался недолгим. 

— Бен! — послышался звонкий шепот. — Бен, просыпайся!

Мальчик перевернулся на другой бок, но сон не хотел выпускать его из теплых объятий. 

— Бен! — на кровать вспрыгнула маленькая девочка с тремя подрагивающими хвостиками, один над другим. — Вставай, вставай, вставай!

— Рей, — сонно сказал Бен, когда она потрясла его за плечо. — Иди спать. 

— Ах, Бен, мне не спится! — мечтательно сказала Рей, упав на одеяло рядом с ним. — Звезды проснулись, и я проснулась. Мы должны поиграть!

— Поиграй без меня, — Бен натянул одеяло на голову, и Рей свалилась на пол. Это обескуражило ее, но ненадолго. Она снова вскарабкалась на кровать и умильно склонила голову, заглядывая мальчику в глаза:

— А слепим снеговика?..

И вот они уже бежали — сначала по длинным коридорам, потом вниз по лестнице; сдерживая смех, стараясь не разбудить родителей Бена — короля Хана и королеву Лею, которые приходились Рей дядей и тетей. Брат с сестрой ворвались в бальный зал, и Бен покрепче закрыл двери под восторженное щебетание Рей:

— Поколдуй, поколдуй!

— Хорошо, — Бен радостно улыбался, его глаза горели. — Смотри!

На его раскрытой ладони появились льдистые искорки, они закружились хороводом, и вот уже Бен держал в руке белый круглый снежок. Бен со всей силы запустил его в потолок, и зал заполнили сверкающие снежинки. Рей завизжала и захлопала в ладоши. 

Юный волшебник крутанулся на пятке и притопнул — пол покрылся тонкой коркой серебристого льда. Северное сияние, горящее за окнами, отражалось в нем, точно в зеркале. Еще несколько плавных движений руками — и снегопад усилился. Снег был совсем не холодным — Бен следил, чтобы младшая сестренка не замерзла; и вот уже дети самозабвенно катали снежные шары. Бен водрузил один на другой, а потом приподнял Рей повыше, и она воткнула в верхний шар два уголька от камина. Покосившись на брата, вытащила из кармашка небольшую морковку. 

— Стащила на кухне, — пояснила она. Бен покачал головой, но следовало признать: снеговик и впрямь получился чудесным. 

Потом он построил высокую горку, и Рей каталась с нее, радостно хохоча. 

— Бен, трампли-ин! — И вот она уже взлетела вверх; Бен отправил следом снежный вихрь, подхвативший Рей в свои мягкие объятия. 

— Еще! — кричала маленькая принцесса. 

Он создал еще один снежный вихрь, и еще один, и еще. Рей прыгала с одного сугроба на другой, разгоняясь все сильнее, и он забеспокоился за сестренку. 

— Рей, постой! Не так быстро!

— Быстрее! — требовала Рей, протягивая руки к потолку. — Бен, я хочу коснуться люстры!

— Но потом сразу вниз, хорошо? Я держу тебя! — Снежные вихри Бена становились все слабее, он напрягал все силы, чтобы удержать сестру наверху. Но когда Рей с заливистым смехом подлетела почти к самой люстре, звенящей хрустальными подвесками, его нога поехала по холодному льду. Рука Бена дрогнула, и снежный импульс попал не под ноги сестренке, а прямо ей в лицо. 

— Рей! — Бен со всех ног бросился к ней. 

Девочка упала с высоты на его руки, ее глаза были закрыты, а губы посинели. Принц в ужасе наблюдал, как по темным волосам скользнула медленной змейкой белоснежная прядь. 

— Рей! — испуганно закричал Бен, прижимая сестру к себе. — Мама, папа!

Когда королевская чета пробилась через обледеневшие двери, Рей по-прежнему была без сознания. Бен горько плакал, укачивая сестру в объятиях; вокруг них клубилась вьюга; весь бальный зал исчертили острые ледяные стрелы, растущие из стен и потолка. Одна из стрел пробила люстру насквозь, и та жалобно бренчала на пронизывающем ветру. 

— Бен, — ужаснулась королева Лея. — Звезды, что же ты наделал? Это уже слишком!

— Но я не нарочно! — захлебываясь в рыданиях, проговорил Бен. — Прости меня, Рей!

— Она замерзает, — король Хан подхватил малышку на руки. 

— Я знаю, что делать, — Лея бросилась в библиотеку и вытащила дрожащими руками большую книгу из секретной секции. Из книги выпорхнула старая потрепанная карта.

— Седлайте коней! — приказал король встревоженной прислуге, прибежавшей на шум. 

И вот пара резвых скакунов пересекла мост и по весь опор помчалась на север. На их вздымающихся боках затухали последние блики северного сияния. 

**~*~**

Королевская чета пронеслась мимо лагеря ледорубов, разбитого в самой гуще леса, и стук копыт разбудил двух мальчиков. Те выбежали на улицу из шатра и успели увидеть, как кони стремительно растворяются в ночной темноте. За одним из коней тянулся искристый след, перерезающий густую траву; над ним танцевали снежинки. 

— Что это такое? — спросил мальчик постарше, с темными кудряшками. — Снег? В июле?

— Это же настоящее приключение! — воскликнул младший. — Заводи санки, По!

Мальчики запрыгнули в легкие детские аэросани и помчались по ледяной тропе. Вскоре они увидели, куда держали путь всадники, — на большую поляну со странными камнями, поросшими темным мхом. К счастью, таинственные незнакомцы не обратили внимания на стрекотание саней и не заметили По и его друга, нырнувших за подозрительно пушистый камень. Их было очень сложно разглядеть в полумраке — звездный свет озарял лишь смутные очертания. 

— Пожалуйста, помогите! — раздался мужской голос. — Моя племянница...

Поляну заполняла звенящая тишина, только трава с легким шорохом покрывалась инеем, и слышались чьи-то приглушенные всхлипы.

— Я знаю, что вы можете нам помочь! — с отчаянием произнес женский голос. 

Воздух над поляной словно стал немного теплее, и камни вокруг зашевелились. Маленькие ледорубы не верили своим глазам: валуны осторожно подкатились ближе... и вдруг превратились в славных мохнатых зверей. Какое-то время все безмолвно смотрели друг на друга.

— Это же король! — сказал один из бывших камней. Младший мальчик ахнул. 

— Тихо, Финн, — шикнул на него второй. 

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, не заслоняйте обзор, — вдруг развернулся валун, за которым они прятались. Пушистое существо смотрело на них с любопытством... нет, смотрела, — понял По, увидев бантик возле ее уха и красивое ожерелье из кристаллов. 

— Закрой рот, малыш, а то ворона влетит, — удивительное создание ласково щелкнуло Финна по носу, а потом сгребло их обоих в мягкие объятия. — Вы что, никогда не слышали сказок про эвоков? А теперь тс-с-с, давайте смотреть, что там происходит. 

Эвоки вокруг королевской семьи тем временем расступились, и вперед вышла маленькая фигурка с большими ушами. В свете звезд она казалась зеленой и была похожа... 

— Смотрите, это же лягушка! — хихикнул Финн.

— Это не лягушка, — строго сказала фру эвок. — Это великий мастер Йода, он скрывается в этих лесах от своих ошибок. 

— Мастер Йода, — наклонила голову королева. В ее голосе слышалось облегчение. 

— Ваши величества, — поздоровался мастер-лягушка. Его блестящие глаза с любопытством скользнули по Бену, который держался за отцовскую ногу. Йода взял растерянного мальчика за руку и подвел поближе к свету эвокских фонариков.

— Таким рожден или проклят был ваш сын? — спросил он у королевской четы. 

— Рожден, мастер, — поспешно ответил Хан. 

— И сила крепчает, — добавила Лея. 

— Хм-хм. На маленькую принцессу дайте мне взглянуть, — Мастер Йода потянулся к Рей, и державшая ее женщина опустила девочку на землю. — Хорошо, что льдинка не в сердце попала, а в голову лишь. Что голова — кость! Исцелю ее я, но осторожны будьте.

— Делай что должно, — кивнула королева. 

— Убрать должны мы волшебство, о нем воспоминания даже для нас опасны, — сморщенное лицо Йоды озарили зеленые искры, исходящие из его крошечных лапок и кружащие над головой Рей; та едва слышно всхлипнула во сне. — Поправится она, не переживайте. 

— Но она забудет про мою магию, — печально сказал Бен. 

— Так будет лучше, — уверенно заявила его мать. Хан обнял сына за плечи. 

— Меня послушай, юный Бен, — Йода повернулся к светлеющему небу, очертил круг трехпалой кистью, и туманное облако скрыло звезды. — Будет расти твоя магия, все сильнее будешь ты становиться. 

В тумане начали проявляться нечеткие фигурки; в одной из них Бен узнал себя, кружащегося среди снежных вихрей. 

— Много красоты... но и много опасности, — продолжал мастер. — Управлять ей учись. Страх — главный враг твой!

Туманный Бен резко взмахнул руками, и от его пальцев разлетелись ледяные молнии. Вся картина вдруг сверкнула пламенем. Алый отблеск залил испуганные глаза маленького принца, и он отшатнулся. 

Два мальчика на краю поляны тоже вскрикнули в страхе. Фру эвок посмотрела на них и успокаивающе погладила по плечам:

— Не бойтесь. Предсказания Йоды туманны и неоднозначны, они сбываются далеко не всегда. Но исцелять он умеет, тут не поспоришь. 

— Мы защитим Бена, мастер, — твердо сказала Лея. — Он не пойдет по пути моего отца. Мой брат не зря погиб, сражаясь с Вейдером; я не дам этому повториться. Бен научится контролировать Силу. А пока этого не случилось... мы запрем ворота. Сократим прислугу. Ограничим общение с людьми, — голос разносился над поляной и звучал чеканно, словно клятва. — И о его способностях не узнает никто. Включая Рей. 

**~*~**

— Бен! — каблучки Рей простучали по плиткам коридора и остановились возле двери в комнату брата. Тот сидел у стрельчатого окна и смотрел в небо, затянутое пуховыми белыми облаками; на его коленях лежала забытая книга. За окном беззаботно порхали снежные хлопья. Начиналась еще одна зима.

— Бен! За окном уже сугробы, пойдем строить снеговика?

Он затаил дыхание и боялся шевельнуться, ожидая, пока девочка уйдет. Рей не уходила. 

— Бен! Бен, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Я не понимаю, что произошло, нам было так весело вместе...

— Уходи, Рей, — не выдержал мальчик. — Я не хочу с тобой играть! 

— Но ведь... я... — Принцесса не договорила, еще немного постояла за дверью, потом вздохнула и ушла. 

Снег падал и падал, заметая Эренделл белым, приглушая звуки и скрывая цвета. 

Так прошла зима. 

Потом еще одна и еще. 

Бен больше не покидал дворца и почти не выходил из своих комнат. Он лежал на кровати и рассматривал потолок; наблюдал из окна за площадью, за людьми — за тем, как они грустят и радуются, спорят и смеются. За тем, как падает снег, чтобы потом растаять; как деревья покрываются зеленью, чтобы позже облететь. Он пробовал рисовать и изучать птиц — но линии не всегда подчинялись ему, да и птиц возле башен королевского замка пролетало не так уж много. Рядом с его покоями располагалась большая библиотека, и принц читал — неохотно, то и дело отвлекаясь на невеселые раздумья. 

Так продолжалось, пока он не откопал на верхних полках увесистый том с интригующим названием «Полное руководство по фехтованию». Он попросил Густава, своего камердинера, заготовить ему крепких прутьев, а родителей — перестроить одну из смежных комнат под зал для занятий. С тех пор дни пустились вскачь — Бен проводил их за физическими упражнениями, освоением базовых позиций и ударов. 

Рей по-прежнему приходила к нему; стояла у двери, рассказывая свои новости: велосипед, интересный сон, новая книжка. Пела ему песенки. Бен по-прежнему молчал, и визиты сестры становились все реже — и вот уже она пробегала мимо без остановки. Юный принц глубоко вздыхал, тряс головой и с новыми силами нападал на набитый соломой манекен. 

Фехтование не давалось ему легко; поначалу даже пузатый Густав побеждал его. Не раз и не два Бен был готов поднять руку и выпустить снежный вихрь, чтобы сбить соперника с ног, но мощным усилием воли сдерживал себя. Он направлял энергию в другое русло: зубрил позиции, оттачивал выпады, придумывал, как подвесить манекены на вращающееся колесо. Вскоре у него начало получаться — и это еще больше его раззадорило. 

Отец с удовольствием фехтовал с ним, когда выпадали свободные дни. Хан видел, каких успехов добился его сын за столь короткое время, и очень гордился им. Но двадцать королевств приступили к созданию единого Сената, да и Эренделл требовал пристального внимания; поэтому у короля с королевой оставалось совсем мало времени для детей. 

Конечно, Бену не всегда удавалось контролировать себя. Однажды весной он никак не мог воспроизвести хитрый фехтовальный прием; он ушел в свою комнату и в сердцах бросился на кровать. Когда его внимание привлек негромкий шорох, лед уже расползся уродливыми острыми шипами по металлическим рамам высокого окна. Бен протянул руку, пытаясь его остановить, — но лишь усугубил положение; он вздрогнул, когда стекло треснуло и осыпалось на паркетный пол. 

Немного погодя принц угрюмо сидел в библиотеке и ждал, пока стекольщики устранят разрушения. Напротив него сидела мать и теребила в руках расшитые традиционными узорами кожаные перчатки. 

— Помнишь, о чем мы говорили, Бен? — спросила она наконец. — Молчи?..

— Терпи, от всех укрой, — вздохнул Бен и все же решился сказать: — Мне страшно, мама. Оно усиливается. 

Он не удержался и хлюпнул носом.

— От слез оно станет только хуже, — Лея обняла его, крепко прижала к себе, и он вновь почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Но она сразу же отстранилась и, положив руку сыну на плечо, вгляделась в его унылое лицо. — Ты должен быть сильным, милый. Ты должен контролировать это, не позволять ему вырваться наружу. 

— Я знаю, знаю, мам. Вы снова уезжаете? Надолго?

— Нет, всего на неделю, — улыбнулась Лея. — Не скучай.

**~*~**

Зима сменялась летом, а лето — зимой. Через какое-то время венценосные супруги стали проводить больше времени в Сенате, нежели в своем королевстве. Каблучки Рей теперь даже не замедляли свой бег, стуча мимо дверей брата. Бен перерос мать, а затем и отца; его плечи стали широкими и крепкими от постоянных занятий. Он не стриг волосы, как Хан, но и не давал им отрасти настолько, чтобы заплести их в косу, — они свободно вихрились вокруг его необычного и привлекательного лица. Само собой, Бен не думал о своей привлекательности — кому вообще пришло бы в голову полюбить такого, как он? Он надеялся, что хотя бы Рей найдет свое счастье, — прислуга с улыбкой рассказывала, как принцесса порхала по залу и разговаривала с картинами, представляя себя на месте прекрасных дам, подающих руки кавалерам. 

Что ж, всему свое время.

Юноша невесело хмыкнул, пригладил сильной ладонью непослушные кудри и отправился в библиотеку. Когда-нибудь ему предстоит стать королем — если он сумеет подавить свою ледяную магию. Он просиживал над учебниками долгие часы, пытаясь запомнить все, что в них писали об окружающем мире... стараясь не смотреть на большие часы над камином — еще столько времени отделяло его от долгожданной тренировки!

Бен едва успел переодеться в белую рубашку и черные брюки — его привычный наряд для фехтования, как Густав объявил о приходе его родителей. Они в очередной раз отправлялись в Сенат и зашли проститься с сыном. Бен вышел им навстречу и поспешил в раскрытые объятия; Лее пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его шеи.

— Ты стал таким высоким и красивым, мой мальчик, — улыбнулась королева. — Из тебя получится замечательный король. 

— Когда-нибудь, — поправил ее Бен. — Если папа не решит передать мне корону и укрыться с тобой в лесах у эвоков. 

— Я бы хотел, — простонал Хан. — Этот чертов Сенат выпил из меня все соки. Интриги и воззвания не доставляют мне такого удовольствия, как твоей маме. 

— Зато ты выбиваешь нам лучшие торговые сделки, дорогой, — нежно посмотрела на него Лея. — До скорого, Бен, милый; мы вернемся через месяц. 

Они не вернулись ни через месяц, ни через два; корабль с королевской четой на борту пропал без вести в соленых водах Северного моря. Бен словно ощущал эту соль на своих щеках, когда отчаянно рыдал, прижавшись к двери, за которой точно так же плакала его сестра. 

— Нас осталось только двое друг у друга, Бен, — прошептала Рей. — Я не знаю, как дальше быть. 

Бен хотел ей ответить, звезды, как он хотел ей ответить! Но он молчал, и только слезы текли по его лицу нескончаемым потоком. Они капали на затянувший его покои лед, падали и расходились по поверхности прекрасными ледяными узорами.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/W62J8yk/1.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

_Три года спустя_

День совершеннолетия Бена выдался ярким и безоблачным. Высоко забравшееся солнце рассыпало блики по волнам гавани, отражаясь от начищенной меди на бортах многочисленных кораблей. В этот день Эренделл впервые за долгие годы распахнул свои двери для иностранных гостей. Приглашения на коронацию были разосланы за полгода, и юный принц мог только гадать, сколько шума они наделали в двадцати королевствах. 

Перед коронацией Бен почти не спал. Солнцестояние миновало, и ночи снова стали непроглядно темны; но он все равно несколько часов просидел у окна, рассеянно глядя на мерцающие звезды. 

Незадолго до рассвета его внимание привлекли огни другого рода — словно звезды спустились вниз и плавно заскользили по водной глади; то входили в гавань корабли послов. Изредка ветер дул в сторону замка, и тогда Бен слышал, как отбивают склянки. Негромкие мелодичные звуки наполняли его странной тревогой — он так давно не слышал ничего подобного. Флот Эренделла не был особенно большим, а после закрытия границ его и вовсе увели в дальние бухты; остались лишь пограничные корабли, охранявшие вход в залив. 

Бен вспомнил, как однажды Хан с Леей взяли его на морскую прогулку. На легком суденышке они прошли гавань и вышли в открытое море; волны били в борта, кричали чайки, и родители улыбались ему. Бену представили капитана с мохнатыми, как у рыси, бакенбардами, и тот позволил маленькому принцу ненадолго встать за штурвал. Судно описало небольшой круг и бросило якорь в одной из бухт неподалеку. Лея достала крошечные бутерброды в полоску — настоящие морские! — и они съели их, угостив капитана; а потом вернулись обратно. Это был чудесный день, и Бен надеялся, что на следующее лето они смогут повторить морское путешествие, уже с подросшей Рей... но следующим летом он подвел семью, не сумев справиться со своей магией. С тех пор в гавань заходил лишь «Раддус» — бриг, который увозил королевскую чету в Сенат. Тот самый, что лежал сейчас где-то на океанском дне, с переломанными мачтами и изодранными парусами, охраняя вечный покой короля и королевы Эренделла...

Бен потряс головой, возвращаясь в реальность. Он знал: эти мысли ничем не помогут ему и лишь снизят его концентрацию. Сегодня он должен сохранять фокус; сегодня его главный экзамен. Ему придется весь день быть на виду. Люди будут смотреть на него, оценивать его внешность, выискивать его слабости. За эти годы Бен научился держать себя в руках, но что, если он не сможет? Молчи, терпи, от всех укрой, — повторял он мамину мантру. — Не открывай, храни секрет, будь хорошим мальчиком для всех. 

Выпустить это на свободу было бы нежелательным для принца Бена и совсем недопустимым — для короля Бена. Бен так и не придумал этому названия; ему казалось, что название закрепит статус этого в его жизни. Никто, никто не должен был узнать об этом — пожалуй, это и была главная задача сегодняшнего дня. 

Солнце поднималось все выше. Юный принц окинул взглядом площадь, ожившую с первыми солнечными лучами, и ослепительно синюю гавань с покачивающимися на рейде кораблями. Эренделл ждал своего короля три долгих года. Он не хотел всего этого, звезды свидетели, но он сделает это. В память о своих родителях, ради своей сестры, во благо всех жителей своего королевства. 

— Доброе утро, ваше высочество, — послышался почтительный голос от двери. 

— Доброе утро, Густав, — Бен обернулся. 

Камердинер держал в руках коронационное облачение — длинный черный камзол, украшенный красными и синими узорами с золотой оторочкой. Под ним виднелся сапфировый жилет; тяжелый алый плащ висел на специальной вешалке. 

Красный и синий, черный и золотой. Традиционные цвета Эренделла. 

— Уже пора?

— Да, ваше высочество, — Густав помог ему одеться и подвел к зеркалу в полный рост. Бен смотрел на себя и не узнавал. Нет, привычные черты лица остались с ним — куда бы делись эти торчащие уши и огромный нос; но он привык видеть себя юношей в уютных домашних свитерах или белых фехтовальных рубашках. А сейчас из зеркала на него глядел взрослый мужчина. Без пяти минут король. 

— Вы прекрасно выглядите, ваше высочество, — со сдержанной гордостью сказал камердинер. 

— Спасибо, Густав, — Бен сжал и разжал кулаки несколько раз, чтобы успокоиться. — Ты знаешь, чем занята моя сестра?

— Ее высочество танцует в картинной галерее, — улыбнулся Густав. — Поет песенки. Она очень радуется — и открытым дверям, и празднику... и тому, что сегодня она увидит вас. 

— Да. Что ж, пора идти. 

— Еще одно, милорд, — Густав протянул Бену новые кожаные перчатки. Черные, с расшитыми золотом широкими раструбами, они облегали его руку, как вторая кожа. Бен отложил свои потертые домашние перчатки на столик и расправил плечи. 

— Спасибо. А теперь вперед, — и Густав распахнул перед ним двери покоев. 

**~*~**

Хакс, генерал Островов Южного Порядка, ехал вдоль городской пристани медленным шагом. Парадный угольно-серый мундир подчеркивал военную выправку, тщательно уложенные рыжие волосы отливали на солнце золотом. Светлые глаза были задумчивы — Хакс размышлял о своей миссии. 

Он прибыл в Эренделл по заданию Верховного лидера Сноука — узнать, правдивы ли слухи о молодом короле, наделенном магической силой. Сноук и сам обладал ею и был одержим идеей завести себе ученика — а лучше нескольких. Правда, взять их было негде: больше никто в Южном Порядке не обладал такими способностями. Зато с материка регулярно приходили новости о волшебниках, наделавших шуму в том или ином королевстве. До этого момента ни одна из них не подтвердилась. 

Верховный лидер не питал особых надежд и по поводу сплетен об юном эренделльце, поэтому отправил в закрытое королевство самого младшего — тринадцатого — генерала в своем совете. Хакс подумал о дюжине чванливых, напыщенных вояк, отделявших его от заветной вершины власти, и скрипнул зубами. Ха, да эти идиоты и мизинца его не стоили! Он был молод, обаятелен и дьявольски хитер; и он собирался использовать все эти качества, чтобы привезти северного короля к Сноуку. Для этого нужно лишь, чтобы слух оказался правдой. Что ж... говорят, рыжим везет.

Генерал усмехнулся своим мыслям и окончательно отпустил поводья; Финализатор, его конь, был прекрасно вышколен и не позволил бы себе лишнего — например, сорвать цветок с городской клумбы. Славный скакун и его всадник неторопливо ехали к городским воротам, посматривая по сторонам с одинаковым, слегка снисходительным, выражением. 

Эренделл был взбудоражен грядущим событием; столичные жители явно вытащили из сундуков свои самые красивые одежды. Они как раз заканчивали украшать площадь и прилегающие к ней улицы бумажными гирляндами в королевских цветах. Мужчины и женщины (не говоря уже о детях!) пели, танцевали вокруг искрящихся фонтанов и, не скрывая восторга, рассматривали корабли и сходящих с них иноземцев. 

Эренделльцы деловито сновали туда и сюда, временами пробегая под самым носом у Финализатора. Тот не поводил и ухом... пока в него не врезалась совсем молоденькая девушка. Ее глаза были блаженно закрыты, она кружилась в танце и распевала веселую песенку. 

Благородный жеребец разделял брезгливое отношение своего хозяина к народным праздникам. Заключительная нота переливчатой мелодии, прозвучавшая в опасной близости от точеного уха, стала последней каплей в чаше его терпения. Финализатор вскинул голову, словно отмахиваясь от назойливого насекомого, и боднул юную нахалку породистым носом. Девушка вскрикнула и отлетела в стоящую у причала лодку. 

Хакс среагировал мгновенно; меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его выдворили из королевства в первый же час. Генерал жестко натянул поводья, дав понять Финализатору, что инициатива наказуема, и склонился над его шеей с самой очаровательной из своих улыбок. 

— Вы не ушиблись?

— Э-э-э... да... то есть нет? — девушка провела рукой по голове и с содроганием выбросила в воду пучок водорослей. — Все в порядке.

Она подняла глаза на Хакса и зарделась. Хакс вздохнул: кажется, это займет некоторое время. 

— Вы уверены? — он спешился и придал лицу заботливое выражение. 

— О да, конечно, — защебетала она. — Я просто не смотрела, куда иду, а так... все хорошо. Даже очень. 

— Я рад это слышать, — Хакс подал ей руку. — Я генерал Островов Южного Порядка Хакс. 

— Принцесса Эренделла Рей, — она попыталась сделать реверанс прямо в лодке. 

— Принцесса? — в голове Хакса пронесся табун молниеносных мыслей и расчетов, и он поспешно опустился на одно колено. 

— Нет-нет, что вы, поднимитесь! 

Рей потащила его вверх, и лодка, конечно же, начала опрокидываться. Злопамятный Финализатор, явно наслаждавшийся происходящим, не спеша поставил на борт копыто — и девушка по инерции упала генералу на грудь. 

— Кошмар! — вырвалось у Хакса. 

— Да-да, — зачастила принцесса. — Как неуклюже. То есть это я неуклюжая. Вы — роскошный! То есть ой. 

Хакс взял себя в руки и наконец выбрался из чертовой лодчонки. Рей выпрыгнула следом. 

— Прошу прощения, что сбил принцессу лошадью... — Жеребец негодующе фыркнул. — И за все, что было после этого. 

— Ничего страшного! Вот если бы вы сбили моего брата... вот это было бы опасно. — Хихикнувшая Рей стряхнула остатки водорослей с подола и переключила внимание на надменную морду Финализатора. — О! Здравствуй! 

Она потянулась, чтобы пощекотать коня, тот зловеще прищурился и оскалил зубы. 

— Финализатор! — рыкнул на него Хакс и снова расплылся в улыбке. Принцесса тоже сияла, вокруг ее головы только что не порхали бабочки. Момент затягивался и становился неловким. Положение спас мелодичный колокольный перезвон.

— Коронация! — Рей испуганно округлила глаза. — Мне пора. Я побегу! Э-э-э... Пока! — она неловко взмахнула ладошкой, подхватила юбки и умчалась к дворцу. 

Хакс закатил глаза и глянул на Финализатора, тот издевательски всхрапнул. Генерал похлопал его по холке. Похоже, сестра его цели влюбилась в него по уши; будем надеяться, это упростит задачу, — подумал он и, взлетев в седло, поскакал к городским воротам.

**~*~**

Дым от лампад поднимался к сводчатому потолку кафедрального собора и рассеивался в солнечных лучах. Бен стоял на небольшом возвышении перед собравшимися гостями; от запаха ладана ломило виски. Рядом с ним переминалась с ноги на ногу Рей. Она воодушевленно поглядывала на него, и от этого голова болела еще сильнее. 

Старый священник Лор Сан Текка отечески коснулся его плеча. Бен старался не встречаться с ним взглядом — ему казалось, что патер Сан Текка видит его насквозь. Его, своего сломанного короля; его изъян, его проклятие; то, что не поддается контролю. Он склонил голову перед священником, и тот увенчал короной темные кудри. Бен выпрямился и резко развернулся к сестре; его колотил озноб, и он надеялся, что безмятежная радость Рей хоть немного его успокоит. 

Странно, но она не смотрела на брата, а вместо этого глазела в зал, где чинными рядами сидели члены Совета и иностранные послы. Щеки Рей полыхали ярким румянцем; она подняла руку и заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически прядь. 

Раздосадованный Бен невольно взглянул туда же... и буквально столкнулся взглядом с ошеломленным рыжим офицером в черной форме с графитовым отливом. Его светло-зеленые глаза были потрясенно распахнуты, а пухлые губы глупо приоткрыты. Бена словно пришпилили к полу ледяной иглой; он не мог двинуться, не мог вздохнуть; время замедлилось и стало тягучим, как мед. Казалось, в соборе остались только они двое; они и невесомый лампадный дым в янтарном солнечном свете. 

Чары разбила Рей — она попыталась незаметно помахать рукой (конечно, это было очень заметно)... что? этому рыжему? Бен взял себя в руки и слегка поднял бровь. Офицер по-совиному заморгал, хлопая длинными золотыми ресницами, но наконец-то сумел закрыть рот. Он кашлянул, нервно облизав губы, затем перевел взгляд на принцессу и помахал ей в ответ, криво улыбнувшись. 

Мы только раскрыли двери, а у нее уже появились знакомые? — мысленно зарычал Бен, но его лицо осталось неподвижным, лишь дрогнули пальцы. 

— Ваше высочество? — мягко сказал патер Сан Текка. — Перчатки...

Так. Перчатки. У Бена хватало забот и помимо рыжих идиотов, с которыми заигрывала его легкомысленная сестрица. Принц медленно, палец за пальцем стянул расшитые перчатки и взял из рук старого священника скипетр и державу. 

Патер неторопливо тянул слова ритуала. Бен скосил глаза вниз — отполированные королевские регалии уже затягивала матовая инеистая пленка. Он едва дождался, пока Сан Текка объявит его королем Эренделла, и вновь укрыл ладони спасительной кожаной броней. 

Бен развернулся к зрителям для принесения традиционной клятвы и снова случайно зацепил взглядом рыжего нахала. Тот выглядел... обеспокоенно? Бен насупился и устремил на него пламенный и, как он надеялся, гневный взор. Рыжего это не особенно убедило, но он хотя бы выпрямился на скамье, сделал каменное лицо и перестал отвлекать Бена от серьезных, между прочим, вещей! Сидящая рядом высокая блондинка в серебряной форме капитана с любопытством наблюдала за ними обоими, еле сдерживая ухмылку. 

Угольно-серая парадная форма для высшего командного состава, серебряная для младшего, — Бен вспоминал свои учебники, пока произносил заученные давным-давно слова клятвы. Эти двое представляли при дворе Эренделла Острова Южного Порядка, далекое военное государство, где главенствовали высокие технологии. Его родители так и не смогли наладить торговые отношения с Островами — несмотря на то, что Хан мог продать снег ледорубам. Теперь Бен лучше понимал отца — если все островитяне были такими раздражающими, как эта парочка... 

Последние слова клятвы заполнили своды кафедрального собора, и Лор Сан Текка провозгласил: 

— Король Эренделла Бен, дамы и господа!

Бен решительно отодвинул в сторону мысли об отце, легко кивнул патеру Сан Текке и Рей и пошел к выходу из собора, высоко держа голову и не смотря по сторонам. Он пытался уложить в сознании тот факт, что теперь он — король Эренделла. Он готовился к этому три долгих года, но тем не менее это было... ошеломительно. 

Бал начинался вечером, и до этого времени Бен успел немного прийти в себя. Он не собирался долго задерживаться в бальном зале. К празднику в нем полностью сменили убранство — Бен приказал заменить огромную хрустальную люстру более изящными светильниками совершенно другой формы; но это пространство все равно навевало тяжелые воспоминания. И все же приветствовать гостей было одной из королевских обязанностей; Бен не думал, что это хорошая идея — нарушать традиции в день восшествия на престол. Танцевать он не собирался... а остальное можно было и потерпеть. 

И вот он стоял у своего трона и с поистине королевским терпением ждал, пока распорядитель отыщет Рей. Какие-то вещи не меняются — его сестренка всегда опаздывала на торжественные мероприятия. Наконец она прибежала откуда-то, запыхавшись, и замерла рядом, словно маленькая мышка. 

— Здравствуй, — тихо сказал Бен, пока гости приветствовали наследников Эренделла. 

— Это ты мне? — прошептала Рей, и у него сжалось сердце. — Здравствуй. 

Молодой король так хотел бы снова обнять ее, но даже в неярком свете свечей он видел, как струится белая прядь в ее волосах. И поэтому он стоял, расправив плечи и крепко сцепив за спиной руки в перчатках. По крайней мере, он мог говорить с ней – впервые за столько лет.

— Ты стала такой красивой. 

— А ты еще больше! — облегченно выдохнула принцесса. — В смысле, ты стал просто огромным и очень, очень красивым. Я так давно не видела тебя, Бен.

— Да... — протянул Бен. — Ну... значит, вот он какой, бал. Здесь хотя бы есть столики с... 

— Шоколадом! — радостно закончила Рей. 

Да, хорошо, что какие-то вещи не меняются, — подумал Бен. 

Его мысли прервал резкий звук – рядом кто-то громко щелкнул каблуками. Брат с сестрой дружно повернулись и увидели рыжего офицера-южанина; он смотрел на Бена, только на Бена. 

— Генерал Островов Южного Порядка Хакс! — отчеканил он, согнувшись в полупоклоне. — Могу я пригласить короля Эренделла на первый королевский танец? 

— Я не танцую, — надменно сообщил Бен. — Но моя сестра с удовольствием примет ваше приглашение. 

Хакс выпрямился, и новоиспеченному королю показалось, что в его глазах плеснулось разочарование. Но он тут же сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, и Бен решил, что это просто игра теней, — в этот момент пролетевший по залу сквозняк заставил пламя свечей затрепетать в напольных канделябрах. 

Рей бросилась к генералу, едва не запутавшись в длинной юбке, и Бен подавил желание закатить глаза. Вместо этого он провожал пару взглядом — в конце концов, он переживал за сестру! Когда они заняли первую позицию, а другие пары выстроились следом за ними, Хакс посмотрел королю прямо в глаза и иронически изогнул рыжую бровь. Бен почувствовал, что его уши вспыхнули жаром, и гневно уставился в витражное окно. Блондинка-капитан, занявшая стратегическую позицию рядом с фуршетными столами, выглядела довольной, как кот, умявший миску сметаны. 

После танца Рей потянула Хакса за руку:

— Идем, освежимся на балконе?

— Освежимся? — пораженно пробормотал Хакс. — Да здесь холодно, как в морозилке!

Рей не слушала его — она уже с энтузиазмом пробивала им путь через толпу. 

На балконе дул сильный ветер с залива, и генерал пожалел, что оставил теплую шинель на корабле (чудо, что он вообще взял ее с собой — в июле-то месяце!). Впрочем, Хакс сразу же вспомнил о миссии, собрал волю в кулак и мужественно презрел неудобства. 

Болтовня Рей тоже была неудобством; к счастью, разговор требовал лишь минимального его участия. Он привычно выделял в щебетании юной принцессы крючки, за которые можно было уцепиться, и рассказывал ей именно то, что она хотела бы услышать. О, он предпочел бы сейчас говорить с молодым королем; но тот явно дал ему понять, что не заинтересован в общении. 

Хакс незаметно вздохнул и сосредоточился на беседе. Рей только что закончила петь очередную песенку и теперь расспрашивала его о семье. Как предсказуемо. 

— Сколько-сколько у тебя братьев? 

— Двенадцать! — напропалую врал генерал, вспоминая о своих соперниках на пути к вершине иерархии Южного Порядка. — Двенадцать старших братьев. Большинство из них не замечали меня, а остальные ненавидели. 

Рей склонила голову набок и сочувственно прижала руки к груди.

— Наверное, так принято у братьев, — Хакс стоически пожал плечами. Ему даже самому стало себя жалко; конечно же, принцесса не устояла. 

— О, я так хорошо тебя понимаю! Даже лучше, чем ты можешь представить, — мой брат закрылся от меня уже очень давно. 

— Но почему? Он же такой сильный и красивый и... эээ... и как вообще можно закрыться от такой милой девушки?

— Не знаю, — печально сказала Рей. — В любом случае я рада, что встретила тебя сегодня. Мне так не хватало друзей, Хакс! Я впервые не чувствую себя одинокой в этом огромном замке. Я наконец могу быть самой собой — здесь, с тобой. 

— О, я тоже очень рад, что приехал сюда, — с жаром заявил Хакс; это даже было... не совсем неправдой. — Я с ранних лет примерял на себя маски; все воспринимали меня каким-то клоуном! Но сейчас я определенно на своем месте; я там, где я должен быть. 

Рей покраснела и робко протянула к нему маленькую ладонь. И в этот самый момент, когда Хакс был уверен, что ситуация полностью под его контролем, балконная дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Принцесса отдернула руку и спрятала ее за спиной. В проеме застыл король Бен; его глаза рассыпали молнии, алый плащ развевался вокруг мощного корпуса. Хакс никогда в жизни не видел никого столь великолепного. 

— Что здесь происходит? — глухим, глубоким голосом спросил король. 

— О, Бенни, — застрекотала Рей. — Мы с генералом Хаксом пели песенки и разговаривали о нашем детстве. 

— Песенки? — усмехнулся Бен, и Хакса продрал холодок от этой усмешки. — Какое увлекательное занятие. Споете и мне песенку, генерал? Или, может, рассказать вам о моем детстве?

— Я бы послушал, — черт дернул Хакса за язык. 

— У меня было отвратительное детство, генерал, — голос эренделльца стал еще ниже. — Я не думаю, что вам стоит это слышать.

— Бен! Как ты можешь такое говорить? — вмешалась Рей. — В нашем детстве мы были вместе, и оно не было отвратительным! А потом ты закрылся от меня! Ты больше не играл и не разговаривал со мной; ты говорил, что не хочешь больше меня видеть! Я пыталась достучаться до тебя, но ты...

Бен побледнел от гнева и до хруста сжал большие кулаки. 

— Что ж, значит, тебе не привыкать к тому, что сейчас произойдет. Вечер окончен! — прогремел он. — Мы снова закрываем ворота. 

Он отвернулся и свирепо прошествовал мимо растерянных гостей, направляясь к выходу; Хакс дернулся за ним, словно привязанный невидимой нитью. Принцесса обогнала генерала, бросившись за братом со всех ног. 

— Бен! — Рей схватила его за руку, стараясь удержать... 

...и черная перчатка осталась в ее пальцах. 

Бен развернулся единым движением, как огромная кошка. Холодный ветер ворвался в зал через балконную дверь и разметал густые кудри под золотой короной; пламя свечей билось в светильниках испуганными мотыльками. Церемониальный плащ клубился вокруг короля, рождая в его темных глазах злой алый отблеск. 

— Отдай перчатку, Рей!

— Пожалуйста, — на глазах девушки выступили слезы, ее голос дрожал. — Я столько лет была одна, и вот только мне удалось познакомиться с кем-то, ты снова закрываешь все двери. Я больше не могу так жить, Бен! 

В безмолвии притихшего зала ответ короля прозвучал громко, холодно. Бескомпромиссно.

— Так уходи.

Его удаляющиеся шаги были глухими и тяжелыми, будто невыносимый груз разом лег на его широкие плечи. 

Бен уже почти дошел до высоких дверей бального зала, когда его сестра внезапно отмерла. 

— Бен! Почему ты закрылся от меня? Почему ты закрылся от всего мира? 

— Хватит, — огрызнулся он. 

— Скажи, чего ты так боишься?! — выкрикнула принцесса ему вслед. 

Статная фигура словно наткнулась на невидимую стену. Хакс видел, как напряглась спина короля под роскошным плащом — как натянутая струна, которая вот-вот лопнет. 

— Чего ты так боишься? — повторила Рей тихо. 

— Я сказал, хватит! — Бен повернулся, его лицо было мертвенно-белым. Сердце Хакса неслось вскачь; он мог лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как молодой король взмахнул рукой без перчатки, и пол вокруг него ощетинился сияющими ледяными стрелами. Хакс не мог оторвать глаз от асимметричного лица; его холодное выражение словно дало трещину и рассыпалось на осколки — теперь на нем отражался целый спектр глубоких чувств.

Гости застыли в ужасе. 

— Колдовство! — прошептал кто-то в дальних рядах. 

— Магия!

— Чары!

И наконец чей-то уверенный голос сказал то, что остальные боялись выразить:

— Вейдерова кровь! 

Бен обвел толпу затравленным взглядом и остановился на пораженном Хаксе. Уголок рта короля дернулся в кривой невеселой ухмылке, он неловко пожал плечом — и вышел из зала. Хакс сам словно превратился в ледяную глыбу; его ноги отказывались служить ему, он не мог выдавить ни звука. Он просто стоял и бессильно смотрел, как исчезает в дверях его объект, его задание... король Бен. 

Когда генерал выбежал на площадь, эренделльцы были в панике; взрослые испуганно озирались и прижимали к себе рыдающих детей. Путь Бена безошибочно отмечали ледяные всполохи на брусчатой мостовой — они тянулись до самого залива, где в свете полной луны переливалась замерзшая дорожка. 

— Кровь Вейдера! — еще раз, намного громче, заявил спустившийся по ступенькам дворца высокий пожилой мужчина — сенатор Прайд. Испуг на лицах эренделльцев превратился в настоящий ужас. 

— Что? — спросила совершенно потерянная Рей. — О чем вы вообще говорите?

— Дитя, — мягко ответил сенатор. — Разве вам не рассказали? Ледяной лорд Вейдер, которым пугают детей двадцати королевств, был вашим дедом. Принц Люк, ваш отец, умер от руки своего собственного отца.

— Нет, нет, — попятилась принцесса, и ее голос дрогнул. — Чудовище Вейдер никак не мог быть моим дедушкой. Тетя Лея говорила, что дедушка умер еще до их с папой рождения...

— Королева Лея скрывала свое родство с Ледяным лордом долгие годы! — звучный баритон Прайда с неприятными скрежещущими нотами разнесся над площадью. — Сенат в конце концов узнал о ее происхождении, но ей удалось скрыть этот факт от вас, ваше высочество. И мы все видим, к чему это привело! 

Он махнул рукой в сторону пристани; искры льда сверкали в свете фонарей. Они были не только на брусчатке, но и на стенах домов, на деревьях; один из фонтанов не работал, наглухо запечатанный ледяной кляксой. Из толпы послышались отдельные возгласы. Люди переглядывались и кивали, соглашаясь с оратором. 

— Я видел Вейдера! Издали, конечно, — продолжал сенатор. — Король Бен действительно похож на него — он такой же высокий и широкоплечий. Но самое главное — это его Сила, Сила Ледяного лорда!

Благородная проседь и элегантный сюртук Прайда внушили бы доверие кому угодно на этой площади — но только не Хаксу. Рыжий генерал и так не доверял почти никому; а уж тем более сенатору, с которым он не раз пересекался на дальних миссиях. Хакс знал, как легко это аристократическое лицо искажается презрением и жаждой власти; он, в общем-то, мог его понять — потому что сам был таким. Всегда. Но не сейчас. 

Само собой, северяне были не в курсе запутанных интриг внешнего мира. Они счастливо жили в своем закрытом королевстве и по-прежнему верили всему, что им говорят. 

Крифф, — думал Хакс. — Все плохо, все очень плохо. Скорее, надо найти решение, иначе народ схватится за вилы, а по следам Бена пустят собак. 

Вейдера, лорда Ледяной Тьмы, в Эренделле помнили слишком хорошо. Он был вспыльчивым и гордым королем, но потом женился на девушке из Речных долин, и она смогла подарить покой его мятущейся душе. Падме была прекрасна, и ее муж любил ее всем сердцем; ее беременность стала для него настоящим счастьем. Но чем ближе были роды, тем мрачнее становился молодой король. Он подолгу бродил в лесах в одиночестве и возвращался без добычи. Его мучили кошмары; по ночам жители столицы слышали крики из башни, куда он переселился, чтобы не пугать королеву. Потом король перестал спать совсем, и его глаза окружили черные тени. 

Перед самыми родами он исчез; королевская стража прочесала весь лес, но не нашла ни следа. Через неделю королева родила близнецов, мальчика и девочку. Но дети не смогли вырвать ее из пучины отчаяния, и Падме тихо угасла. Эренделл окутал траур; заботу о детях взял на себя Совет. 

Но беды северного королевства на этом не закончились. Через полгода жители Эренделла увидели, как залив затягивает тонкая корка льда. Это было странно для майского утра; еще более странным был истекающий кровью гонец — эвок, лесное создание. Он ворвался в дворец и смог сказать только: «Спасайте близнецов!». Королевский советник тут же оседлал самую быструю лошадь и выехал с детьми в Речные долины. 

Через два дня в Эренделл вошла армия солдат в белой сияющей броне. Во главе войска шел огромный воин в черном доспехе и ужасающем шлеме. Солдаты вытащили членов Совета из домов и бросили на колени перед чудовищным видением; он приказал им открыть, где скрывается королевская семья. Советники не выдали тайну, но один из них узнал в черном исполине своего пропавшего короля. Он пал первым от сверкающего меча лорда Вейдера; потом погибли остальные. 

В поисках королевы Падме и детей ледяное войско разоряло города и земли, выжигало леса. Эренделльцы умирали под пытками, но никто из них не предал маленьких наследников трона. Вейдер ушел ни с чем, оставив за собой лишь дым пожарищ. А вскоре из таинственных темных земель поползли по двадцати королевствам черные щупальца Империи. 

Лишь тридцать лет спустя принц Люк бросил вызов Империи и Ледяному лорду и сошелся с отцом в смертельной схватке. Вейдер погиб, но сын пережил его ненадолго; раны принца оказались слишком тяжелыми, а бремя отцеубийства сделало их неисцелимыми. Он умер, сжимая в руке ладонь рыдающей королевы Леи, своей сестры-близняшки. Хан держал лучшего друга за вторую руку, а в дальней комнате четырехлетний Бен прижимал к себе горько плачущую Рей. Мать маленькой принцессы умерла при родах — и девочка осталась круглой сиротой. 

Никто не знал, что послужило толчком для падения короля на сторону зла; почему он оставил красавицу-жену и новорожденных близнецов и устремился сеять хаос. Может быть, — мысли в голове Хакса суматошно наскакивали одна на другую, — кто-то нашептал ему, что только в Ледяной Тьме он сможет найти себя? Что его предназначение — быть величайшим оружием Империи? Сноук бы мог, — вдруг осенило Хакса, — он ссорит своих приспешников между собой и наблюдает за их грызней ради удовольствия. Для него не важны люди, ему важно что-то большее... и для этого он хочет заполучить Бена. 

Генерала прошиб холодный пот. Еще несколько часов назад он не сомневался в своей миссии; еще сегодня утром он был готов пройти по головам, чтобы доставить молодого короля на Острова Южного Порядка... но за это время он увидел Бена, узнал его. Темное пламя его глаз, его сильные нервные пальцы, рваные, размашистые движения, наполненные невозможной грацией. Тень его кривой улыбки, обращенной к Хаксу.

Хакс, генерал Островов Южного Порядка, стоял посреди городской площади и впервые в жизни не знал, что ему делать дальше. 

Вдруг внимание окружавшей его толпы переместилось куда-то в сторону. Генерал машинально повернулся следом и увидел Рей. Принцесса вспрыгнула на каменное ограждение и выпрямилась во весь свой небольшой рост; ее праздничную расшитую юбку трепал беспощадный ветер.

— Стойте! — ее голос звенел от слез... и от какой-то непоколебимой убежденности. — Ведь вы короновали моего брата сегодня! Он хороший человек, я знаю это. Бен, — всхлипнула она, — не чудовище! 

Жители Эренделла смотрели на нее и молчали. Не мрачно — скорее потрясенно. Рей сжала маленькие кулачки, нашла глазами Прайда и решительно произнесла:

— Король Бен был прав. Мы снова закроем двери Эренделла. Мы придумаем, что делать, завтра, а пока я попрошу всех гостей немедленно покинуть столицу.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/M8tq4DD/2.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

Хакс едва дождался, пока шлюпка причалит к борту «Молниеносного». Сначала ему казалось, что чертовы гребцы специально медлят, но затем он вгляделся в черную воду — в ней мерцали тончайшие грани кристаллов. Вода превращалась в лед быстрее, чем кому-либо из них приходилось видеть. 

Воздух тоже стремительно остывал; Хакс зябко передернул плечами, мечтая поскорее добраться до теплой шинели. По крайней мере, холод помог ему справиться с собой. Все же он был самым молодым генералом Южного Порядка, и это звание досталось ему не за красивые глаза или идеальные бакенбарды. Он заслужил его потом и кровью; ради него он подставлял, обманывал и хватался за любую возможность подняться выше. Хакс не испытывал сожалений — на Островах Южного Порядка не приветствовалось какое бы то ни было проявление эмоций; и сейчас ему предстояло это доказать. 

Он безжалостно запрятал подальше крошечные ростки непонятных чувств и поднялся на борт, накрепко сжав руки за спиной. Отношения с Кенеди, капитаном «Молниеносного», у Хакса были прохладные; он подозревал, что старый офицер завидует его высокому званию и с большим удовольствием докладывает Сноуку о его неудачах. 

— Готовьте «Молниеносный» к отплытию, капитан, — приказал Хакс, держа спину идеально ровно. 

— Все уже готово, сэр! Капитан Фазма передала ваш приказ около часа назад, мы ждали лишь вашего прибытия, — Кенеди кинул на него подозрительный взгляд из-под нависших бровей. 

— О. Превосходно, — Хакс надеялся, что удивление, мелькнувшее на его лице, ускользнуло от цепких глаз собеседника. — Тогда командуйте отплытие и ждите дальнейших распоряжений. 

Хрусткий воздух наполнился отрывистыми приказами и топотом множества ног по палубе. Генерал прошел дальше, на корму; скорее всего, Фазма была там — после того, как она словно испарилась с чертова бала в промежутке между нелепыми танцами и катастрофой. И действительно, в полутьме поблескивали серебро мундира и платина волос: капитан разговаривала с лейтенантом Митакой.

— Капитан! — негромко окликнул генерал, подойдя ближе.

Офицеры развернулись к нему и синхронно поприветствовали; в случае Митаки это выглядело так, будто мышь мучается головной болью. Хакс отпустил его, и они с Фазмой двинулись к левому борту, где генерал наконец мог задать все интересующие его вопросы.

— Что значит «приказ генерала», Фаз? — прошипел Хакс. — Нет, я, конечно, рад, что мы не потеряли время на подготовку судна к отплытию; но ты могла хотя бы предупредить! Кенеди смотрел на меня как на идиота!

В неофициальной обстановке они с Фазмой общались без лишних расшаркиваний. Хакс знал капитана с детства, считал ее идеальной напарницей — и лучшей (ладно, единственной) подругой. Он не раз заговаривал с ней о продвижении по службе, но Фазма неизменно отказывалась. 

— Меня устраивает служба под твоим началом, Хакс, — говорила она и отпивала из стакана прозрачный, как слеза, островной ром. — Чем ближе к власти — тем больше проблем; пусть этим занимаются те, кто это любит. А уж я буду рядом, чтобы прикрыть их бедовую рыжую задницу.

Хакс много лет доверял ей свою жизнь и знал, что капитан всегда действует в его интересах. Фазма неизменно успокаивала его, когда он был ребенком, — и сейчас он почувствовал себя увереннее, едва завидев разворот ее мощных плеч. 

— Хакс, — примирительно сказала Фазма, — ты же знаешь, что Кенеди мне не подчиняется. Я давно тебя знаю и могу предположить, что наша миссия еще не закончилась. У тебя наверняка уже готов план; моя же задача — выиграть время. И Кенеди наверняка ничего не понял — в конце концов, ты прекрасно умеешь держать лицо. Расскажешь, что случилось за время моего отсутствия?

— Ладно, — сердито пробурчал Хакс, тем не менее слегка приободрившись. — Слушай.

Он вкратце ввел подругу в курс дела, рассказав о попытке Прайда восстановить Эренделл против их короля и о решении Рей закрыть город. Фазма сморщила нос — она тоже терпеть не могла старого сенатора. 

— Так, и какой у нас план? — в ее голубых глазах скакали черти. — Мы же не вернемся обратно?

— На Острова? С пустыми руками? Вот еще, — Хакс нервно одернул полы парадного кителя. — «Молниеносный» встанет на якорь в соседней бухте; а мы с тобой отправимся на поиски короля. 

— О! Значит, я все правильно поняла! — Фазма буквально лучилась самодовольством. — Я взяла на себя смелость отдать еще несколько приказов. На вездеход уже установили снежные полозья, а сейчас как раз грузят провиант. Я забрала твою шинель из твоей каюты, Митака обещал добыть побольше теплых одеял... Хакс, мы можем выехать, как только найдем подходящее место для высадки, — никаких задержек!

Хакс оторопело смотрел на нее. Он даже не подумал о теплых одеялах в своем желании поскорее найти короля Бена; да и вообще редко о них думал — климат Островов не требовал дополнительного утепления. Все-таки ему чертовски повезло с напарницей; даже несмотря на то, что она слишком хорошо его знает... и с удовольствием этим пользуется. 

Кстати об одеялах! Хакс вдруг вспомнил, что Фазма была северянкой. Ее родители бежали из Эренделла в страхе перед ледяной армией и в конечном итоге оказались на Островах. Она родилась и выросла в Южном Порядке и была образцовым солдатом, но Хакс все же уточнил:

— Фаз, мы идем искать внука Ледяного лорда Вейдера. Ты уверена, что хочешь пойти со мной?

Капитан внимательно посмотрела на него и усмехнулась:

— Спасибо за заботу, но я не пропущу возможность увидеть потенциально мощнейшее оружие в двадцати королевствах. И человека, который пробудил в тебе самые яркие эмоции за все время нашего знакомства. — Она что, подмигнула?

Хакс скривился: 

— Вот еще. Мне важно доставить его Сноуку; ты же знаешь — это моя возможность пробиться наверх. 

— Конечно, — Фазма не повела и бровью. — В какую сторону мы двинемся?

Хакс, прищурившись, посмотрел на звезды.

— Думаю, северо-северо-запад. 

— О, это сердце указывает тебе путь? — откровенно веселилась его подруга. 

— Кто полагается на сердце в таких вопросах? — Хакс саркастически выделил «сердце» кавычками из согнутых пальцев. — Я поставил маячок на плащ короля. 

**~*~**

«Молниеносный» уже выходил из гавани, в то время как прочие корабли спешно готовились к отплытию. Хакс стоял у борта, глядя в темное небо; оттуда уже летели первые снежные хлопья. Он бросил лишь один презрительный взгляд на «Непреклонный», принадлежащий Прайду, — несмотря на суету команды, корабль еще не снялся с якоря. Легкие восточные суденышки успели вперед него; но и они шли следом за «Молниеносным». 

Хакс позволил себе чуть изогнуть губы в победной усмешке, но затем вернул на лицо привычную невозмутимую маску. До победы было еще далеко; впереди была лишь темнота — темнота и неизвестность. «Молниеносный» разрезал густые черные воды, и заполнявший их мелкий рыхлый лед негромко шелестел, словно рассказывая страшные сказки о том, что прячется во тьме.

Генерал не стал их слушать. 

**~*~**

Рей сидела на краю заледеневшего фонтана, по ее щекам текли слезы. Жители Эренделла расходились по домам, в спешке наступая на оборванные бумажные гирлянды. Последние корабли гостей королевства выходили из гавани; Рей не провожала их взглядом — зачем? Зачем теперь вообще все?

Вдруг на ее плечо успокаивающе опустилась чья-то теплая большая ладонь. Принцесса подняла покрасневшие глаза и увидела Лора Сан Текку. 

— Вы знали, да?

— Да, дитя мое. Жаль, что тебе пришлось узнать об этом таким образом.

— Бен... что с ним такое? 

— Это древнее волшебство, которое течет в вашей крови, — грустно сказал священник, садясь рядом с Рей на холодный камень. — В королевской семье Эренделла всегда рождались необычные дети. Одни из них были полны теплой магии лета — при них солнце улыбалось из-за туч, и цветы распускались в их следах. Таким был твой отец, принц Люк. Другие же носили в себе ледяную магию зимы, как твой брат. — Он помолчал. — Как твой дед. 

— Неужели нет никакого выхода? — ужаснулась принцесса. — Бен хороший человек, он любит Эренделл, любит его жителей. Он не причинит им зла, как... как Вейдер. 

Патер Сан Текка подавленно молчал. 

— О звезды! — Рей всхлипнула и закрыла лицо ладонями. — Это же я виновата, патер. Это я разозлила его! Это я, я все испортила!

— Здесь нет твоей вины, дитя, — покачал головой старик. — Это ледяная магия влечет твоего брата на сторону зла. 

Эти слова будто что-то поменяли в Рей; она внезапно замолчала и выпрямилась, скрестив руки на груди; темные глаза засияли отвагой. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — голос юной принцессы был хриплым от недавних рыданий, но в нем слышалась уверенность. — Я знаю своего брата, и я должна исправить свою ошибку. Я поеду за ним, патер Сан Текка! 

— Но ваше... ваше высочество! Мы не можем потерять двух наследников сразу! — священника обуревал страх. — Мы спасли ваших родителей от Вейдера, мы заботились о вас после их смерти...

— Вы расскажете мне эту историю полностью — мне и Бену, когда мы вернемся, — перебила его Рей. — А пока... присмотрите за Эренделлом, патер!

Она оглянулась вокруг и увидела одного из королевских распорядителей. 

— Я вверяю королевство патеру Лору Сан Текке, — твердо сказала девушка. — Приведите моего коня и принесите теплый плащ. Я отправляюсь искать моего брата!

— Это может быть опасно, — старый священник сделал последнюю попытку отговорить ее от рискованного плана. — Король может навредить вам, принцесса. 

— Он мой брат, — улыбнулась Рей. — Он не может мне навредить. 

Она пришпорила коня и вылетела за городские ворота. На миг остановилась в изумлении — залив полностью затянуло льдом. Его иглы с равномерным шуршанием тянулись в темноту, словно пытаясь поймать покинувшие гавань корабли. Рей подъехала к причалу и спустилась к замерзшей воде; серый жеребец нерешительно тронул лед копытом. Принцесса выдохнула и расправила плечи. 

— Вперед, Сокол!

**~*~**

Пурга завивала в ночном небе восхитительные кружевные узоры; но Бен, новоиспеченный король Эренделла, не смотрел наверх. Он понуро плелся по глубокому снегу далеко в северных горах, в самом центре нигде. Гнев уже прошел — этому способствовала яростная пробежка от королевского замка; в какой-то момент Бен позволил снежным вихрям подхватить его в воздух. Ошеломленный, он чуть не рухнул вниз, но потом освоился и поднялся выше еловых вершин. Экспериментируя с воздухоплаванием, молодой король не заметил, как отдалился от дворца и окончательно потерял ориентиры — теперь его окружали только снег, деревья и колючие звезды. 

Эйфория схлынула внезапно, и теперь Бену больше всего хотелось сесть и расплакаться. Но надо было молчать и терпеть, быть хорошим мальчиком. Настоящим мужчиной. Настоящие мужчины не плачут, это очевидно. Настоящие мужчины берут ситуацию в свои руки и решают, что им делать дальше. Бен не хотел даже думать об этом. Поэтому он просто шел вперед, не выбирая направления. Длинные полы коронационного камзола путались в ногах, тяжелый плащ цеплялся за еловые ветки. Одна из перчаток так и осталась во дворце, но рука не мерзла — наверное, его проклятая кровь не давала ему почувствовать холод.

Вокруг было темно — полярный день пошел на убыль; непроглядная лесная мгла напомнила Бену о ночи, когда родители отвезли его и Рей к лесному целителю. Той самой ночи, когда он чуть не убил свою сестру. У Хана и Леи просто не было выбора, — подумал Бен; но все равно было ужасно горько, что старый мастер-лягушка очистил память его сестренки, убрав из нее снежные игры в большом зале, катание на коньках и строительство снеговика. Стер воспоминания о любящем ее старшем брате. 

Он вдруг вспомнил, как Рей смотрела на рыжего нахала во дворце, и уныло хлюпнул носом — конечно, она быстро найдет себе друзей. А он... а он, наверное, никогда. Такие, как южный генерал, всегда будут смотреть на него с ужасом. Особенно после того, как Бен чуть не пронзил ледяными копьями его и собственную сестру. Ох, Рей, я все испортил, — подумал он в отчаянии, — я опять, опять все испортил. 

Юный король бесцельно брел между скал и слушал, как ветер поет в вышине свои заунывные песни. В конце концов он остановился и обвел взглядом заснеженное пространство. Ну что ж, — решил он, — останусь здесь. Какая разница где — в Эренделл нет возврата. 

По крайней мере, вдали от людей он может попробовать отпустить свою силу на волю, не так ли? Бен откашлялся и робко протянул руку в сторону одинокого дерева. Сначала ничего не происходило, потом между пальцами проскочил первый несмелый разряд... и вдруг целый фонтан серебряных искр сорвался с его ладони и заточил сосну в неровную ледяную глыбу. Дерево затрещало и накренилось от сильного удара. Король виновато поморщился. 

— Так. Ладно. Еще раз, — он глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая самого себя, и попробовал на другом дереве. В этот раз получилось лучше — пушистая елочка на краю поляны оделась в сверкающий наряд. С зеленой красавицы не упало ни хвоинки — все они были надежно спрятаны под тонким, но прочным хрустальным покровом.

Маг улыбнулся, подошел к елке и похлопал по ее стволу — лед обратился в снег и взвихрился вокруг него, приятно покалывая щеки. Бен провел ладонью по воздуху — плавной волной; он не знал, откуда взялся этот жест, но поземка повиновалась его беззвучному приказу и улеглась у ног послушной собакой. 

Осмелев, король взметнул руки к небесам, и снежная буря взмыла следом белыми крыльями. Весь мир был зимой, и он был в ее центре, в ее сердце. Он сам был сердцем зимы! 

Он наконец-то был там, где ему следовало быть всегда. 

Ледяная магия захватила Бена; он самозабвенно кружился в ночи — вдалеке от дома и семьи, от всего, к чему он привык. Вне любых границ и правил, в полном одиночестве. Его окружал водоворот снежных чар; искры так и вились вокруг, следуя за уверенными движениями его рук, вьюга танцевала с ним, как... он фыркнул и выбросил из головы всех идиотских генералов на свете — все это осталось в прошлой жизни. Теперь у Бена будет новая жизнь... 

...и новый дом.

Стены сияющего ледяного замка поднимались все выше и выше. Молодой волшебник отстегнул свой церемониальный плащ, удивляясь, что не сделал этого раньше, — холод всегда был ему по душе! Ветер подхватил одеяние и тут же унес его прочь.

Отпустить прошлое, забыть прошлое... позволить ему умереть. 

Теперь он совсем один, и он свободен, и он... он больше не Бен. 

Маг увидел свое отражение в одной из зеркальных стен — волосы разметались, в глазах плясало белое пламя; всегда напряженные плечи расслабленно развернулись, позволив искристому снежному плащу окутать их с поистине королевским достоинством. Он коронован сегодня, но ему не стать королем Беном, правителем Эренделла; вместо этого на трон севера взойдет ледяной король... король Кайло. 

Новое имя пришло на ум само собой, оно родилось из песен вьюги и потрескивания льда — гладкость и острота, слитые воедино, и холод, холод, холод внутри и снаружи. 

Ледяной король-чародей танцевал с ветром и пургой, и его новое королевство принимало его и преклоняло перед ним колени. 

**~*~**

Когда солнце взошло над горами, его лучи преломились и рассыпались мириадами оттенков в стенах и башнях прекрасного ледяного дворца. Король Кайло вышел на балкон, его грудь вздымалась. Его наряд преобразился: камзол стал короче и удобнее, традиционные эренделльские узоры сменило серебряное шитье — словно иней затянул стекла долгой полярной ночью. Снежный плащ стал великолепной мантией — в прошлой жизни он видел такие в книгах про древних королей. Те монархи носили тяжелые накидки, подбитые горностаевым мехом, что годились только для неспешного шага да позирования придворным художникам. Мантия Кайло была легкой и плотной, она не стесняла движений; из неясного озорства он обернул цвета — черный подходил и ему, и его новому бытию; белые искры поблескивали на темной ткани, будто огоньки звезд в бескрайнем небе. 

Новая мантия соответствовала ему, как и его новый дом; как и его новое имя. Пожалуй, Кайло был счастлив — впервые за долгие годы. 

Ледяной маг залюбовался восхитительным рассветом — теперь в его распоряжении были все краски северной природы, без решеток и преград. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул и вернулся в замок, взметнув плащом и захлопнув за собой дверь. 

**~*~**

Тем временем Рей ехала по заснеженному склону высокой горы; Сокол проваливался в пушистый снег по самое брюхо. 

— Бен! Это я, Рей, твоя сестра! 

Лес молчал. 

— Прости меня, Бен, это я виновата! Бен, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Я не хотела, чтобы ты заморозил лето! Бен!

Рей вздохнула и потрепала Сокола по холке.

— Конечно, все было бы иначе, если бы он открыл мне свой секрет, — пробормотала она.

Сокол согласно фыркнул; в тот же момент их накрыло огромной снежной шапкой. Испуганный конь встал на дыбы и сбросил наездницу в сугроб. Рей только-только смогла выпутаться из юбок и накидки, как ее снова запорошило снегом из-под копыт всполошенного скакуна, рванувшего вниз по склону. 

— Сокол! — закричала принцесса в ужасе. — Нет-нет, постой!

Но конь не останавливался и вскоре скрылся среди елей и сосен. 

— Ладно, — поежилась Рей. — Ладно. 

Она кое-как поднялась на ноги и поковыляла дальше по снежной целине. 

— Почему снег? — бурчала она себе под нос. — Почему не теплый песок и пляж, или море, или... Огонь!

Действительно, далеко вдали виднелся дымок. Рей обрадованно ринулась вперед, тут же свалилась носом в сугроб, снова встала, решительно отряхнулась и двинулась в сторону струйки дыма. 

На полянке стоял уютный деревянный домик, фонарь у входа качался на ветру. Принцесса выбралась на расчищенную дорожку и побежала к крыльцу. «Торговая лавка Маз Канаты», — прочла она на заснеженной табличке. 

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь, и Рей ввалилась внутрь; там было так тепло!

— Привет? — неуверенно позвала она. 

— Здравствуй, дорогая, — улыбнулась из-за прилавка крошечная старушка в вязаном чепчике и свитере с оленями. Ее огромные очки походили на выпученные глаза удивительного насекомого. — Добро пожаловать к Маз! Как насчет летней распродажи? Купальники, шлепки? Крем для загара?

— Мне бы лучше теплые сапоги, — дрожа, сказала Рей. 

— О, это в отделе зимних товаров, — протянула маленькую лапку фру Каната. 

Сапоги, собственно, и составляли почти весь ассортимент отдела зимних товаров. Рей печально вздохнула: никто из них не был готов к внезапному похолоданию. Сидя на деревянном табурете и примеряя сапожки (как раз!), она спросила хозяйку лавки:

— А тут случайно не проходил молодой человек? Такой... величественный? С широкими плечами? 

— В такую метель, милая? Нет, таких безумцев больше нет.

Дверь снова скрипнула, и Рей с Маз дружно обернулись. В проеме стоял невысокий парень в обледеневшей одежде. 

— Ну разве что этот. Но, как я понимаю, ты ищешь не его?

— Нет, — вздохнула Рей. — Другого. 

Снежная фигура окинула ее равнодушным взглядом из-под заиндевелых бровей и двинулась к прилавку. 

— Крем для загара, дорогуша? — сердечно поинтересовалась фру Каната. 

Он выразительно посмотрел на нее и вытащил из-за спины большую канистру, буркнув:

— Топливо. 

Затем пришелец протопал в отдел зимних товаров — мимо отскочившей в сторону Рей; там он выкопал из какого-то закутка кирку и большой моток веревки. 

— Такая вьюга в июле, — лавочница не теряла надежды на светскую беседу. — Откуда она могла взяться, правда?

— С Северной горы, — отрывисто бросил молодой человек. 

— С Северной горы, — задумчиво повторила принцесса. Он покосился на нее, но ничего не сказал. Принес снаряжение и бухнул на прилавок перед Маз. 

— Ровно сорок, голубчик. 

— Что? Но было же десять? — парень стащил с лица немного оттаявший платок, и Рей увидела, что он совсем юный и темнокожий. 

— А теперь сорок, — парировала старушка. — Законы рыночной экономики. Где спрос, там и цена больше. 

— Расскажи мне о спросе, — расстроенно протянул он. — Мы добываем лед. 

— Да, не повезло же тебе, — вырвалось у Рей. — Сейчас этого добра..!

Ледоруб бросил на нее злой взгляд. 

— Молчу, молчу, — согласилась она. — Извини. 

— Ладно, — у него опустились плечи. — Тогда ничего не надо. 

Принцесса смотрела в окно, как он шел с поникшей головой к небольшим аэросаням, доверху груженым льдом. Такая же заснеженная фигура с надеждой повернулась к нему — юноша пожал плечом и печально махнул рукой. 

— Сапожки, теплая одежда... что-то еще, милая? — спросила Маз. 

— Да. Да, пожалуй, — сказала Рей. 

**~*~**

Она стояла за дверью низенького сарая фру Канаты и прислушивалась к приглушенным голосам внутри. Один звучал грустно, второй веселее; Рей решилась и дернула дверь на себя. Двое парней, сидевшие на старых меховых плащах возле тускло горящей лампы, вскочили на ноги, обернувшись на скрип.

— А, это ты, — сказал темнокожий, опускаясь обратно. 

Второй, смуглый, невысокий и кудрявый, вопросительно поднял на приятеля бровь.

— Видел ее в лавке, — объяснил тот. — Чего тебе надо?

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы отвезли меня на Северную гору. 

— Э-э, — замялся кудрявый, но его напарник нахмурился и отвернулся:

— Мы не водим экскурсии. 

Рей подбоченилась. 

— Сформулирую иначе, — она кинула в упрямца мешком, и тот автоматически поймал его. — Кирка и провиант, а еще полная канистра топлива в лавке у Маз — и вы отвезете меня на Северную гору. 

Она помолчала и добавила:

— Я знаю, как остановить зиму. 

Кудрявый парень пораженно переводил глаза с со своего приятеля на девушку, но в итоге пришел в себя первым. Он поднялся с пола и протянул Рей руку, которую та с радостью пожала:

— Я По. Он — Финн, и, я полагаю, мы выходим с рассветом. 

— Ох, — Финн издал страдальческий стон. — Ладно. И ты забыла веревку. 

Моток веревки прилетел ему в лицо и чуть было не сломал нос. 

— Ой, прости, пожалуйста, — испуганно сказала Рей. Ледоруб недовольно посмотрел на нее, и она снова вздернула подбородок. — Как видишь, я не забыла. И мы выходим сейчас!

**~*~**

После того, как парни наполнили канистру топливом, а Маз обняла Рей на прощание, троица подошла к аэросаням. По размял плечи и с видимым удовольствием сел за штурвал. Финн склонился в нарочитом поклоне, пропуская принцессу на заднее сиденье, затем уложил припасы и забрался следом. Двигатель взревел, застрекотал пропеллер — и отважная команда помчалась в темноту ночи. 

Встречный ветер разрумянил путешественникам щеки и пробрался под одежду; ледоруб достал откуда-то теплое одеяло и накинул его на плечи Рей. 

— Спасибо, Финн! — благодарно улыбнулась она, закутавшись поплотнее. 

Ее новый знакомый что-то буркнул себе под нос, но было заметно, что он немного оттаял. В переносном смысле, конечно, — на студеном ветру его одежда тут же покрылась снегом, как и чепец Рей. Аэросани не были предназначены для комфортных прогулок, но они стремительно летели по целине, явно выигрывая у Сокола в скорости. 

— Тебе крупно повезло, — сообщил Финн, вторя ее мыслям. — У нас самые быстрые сани в Эренделле!

— И самый лучший пилот! — отозвался По со своего места. 

— Это он так считает, — усмехнулся Финн, и Рей невольно засмотрелась на его открытую улыбку. — Слушай, а откуда ты вообще взялась посреди леса?

— Из дворца, — вздохнула она. — Я Рей, принцесса Эренделла. 

— Ого, — удивился Финн. — Тогда ты знаешь, что произошло? Что за ледяной приступ у короля?

— Ну... да. Это я во всем виновата. Я танцевала с одним приезжим генералом и почти обручилась с ним, а потом я сказала, что Бен не открывал двери королевства, потому что боялся, и...

— Ты сказала своему брату, королю Эренделла, что он трус? — Финн произнес это так громко, что По вздрогнул и покосился на него через плечо. — И ты почти обручилась в первый же день?!

— Ну да, — Рей закатила глаза. — Потом Бен вспылил, потом я вспылила, потом я стянула с него перчатку...

— Погоди. Ты обручилась после первого же танца!

— Почти. Я сказала «почти обручилась». Мы... мы не говорили об этом, на самом деле. 

— О.

— Но дело в том, что Бен вечно, вечно носил перчатки. Я думала, что он просто стесняется своих рук или там боится грязи...

— Так. Забудь про перчатки. Тебе что, взрослые не говорили о чужаках?

— Говорили, — сказала Рей и опасливо отодвинулась на краешек сиденья. 

— Ну и?..

— Но Хакс никакой не чужак! Он генерал, и мы беседовали о его детстве. У него двенадцать братьев! И еще мы пели песенки! Ну, в основном я.

— Ага. Ну и как его фамилия?

— Ха! Он генерал Островов Южного Порядка!

— Тогда Хакс — это фамилия, — заметил По со своего места. — У них же военное государство, они почти не используют имена.

— То есть ты даже не знаешь его имени! — торжествовал Финн. — Ну ладно, продолжим. Какой у него цвет глаз?

— Дивный!

— Какой у него размер ноги?

— Какая разница? — возмутилась Рей. — Главное, что он прекрасен!

— Вы ели за одним столом? — спросил пилот. — Что, если он чавкает? Или ковыряет в носу?

— Генералы не чавкают! И уж тем более не ковыряют в носу!

— Все парни так делают, — ухмыльнулся Финн. 

— Фу-у-у-у! — Рей отодвинулась еще дальше. — В любом случае, это неважно, если это — любовь!

— Не очень-то похоже на любовь, — хмыкнул ледоруб. По согласно развел руками и снова схватился за штурвал. 

— Вы-то, конечно, эксперты в любви, — надулась принцесса. — То-то ездите по лесу и ночуете в чужих сараях. 

— У меня есть друзья, которые знают всё про любовь! — заявил Финн. 

— У тебя есть друзья? — ехидно поинтересовалась Рей. — Кроме По? Серьезно?

Вдруг аэросани замедлили ход. 

— Что происходит? — спросила девушка.

— Тш-ш! — шикнул Финн. 

— Сам ты «тш-ш-ш»!..

— Тш-ш-ш-ш-ш-ш! — повернулись к ней оба.

По притушил фары, его напарник тревожно оглядывался. Вдруг среди елей сверкнули чьи-то глаза. И еще одни, и еще... и еще!

— По, гони! — во весь голос завопил ледоруб.

— Кто это? — Рей вцепилась в свое сиденье. 

— Волки, — бросил Финн, судорожно роясь в ящиках под ногами. 

— Во-олки?!

Сани летели по снегу на пределе скорости, волки стлались тенями рядом. То один, то другой выскакивал вперед, и Финн колотил их по головам наконец-то найденной дубинкой. Звери ловко уворачивались и не отставали; казалось, их лапы совсем не касаются снежной поверхности. А еще казалось, что хищники играют с людьми; ждут, пока те устанут обороняться, и тогда...

— Финн! Финн! Что мне делать?

— Держись крепче и постарайся, чтобы тебя не съели, Рей!

— Я могу помочь!

— Чем ты можешь помочь?! Не мешайся под ногами!

Еще один глухой удар.

— Я... я...

В этот момент один из волков взвился в воздух и клацнул зубами совсем рядом с головой Рей. Она отчаянно взвизгнула и зажмурилась, вжавшись в сиденье изо всех сил. 

Время шло, но жуткая боль от огромных белых клыков не наступала. Удары дубинки тоже прекратились. Страшась увидеть что-то, что ей совершенно не понравится, Рей тем не менее приоткрыла один глаз. Она увидела Финна — живого и вроде бы невредимого — и выдохнула с облегчением. По тоже был в порядке, судя по тому, что сани до сих пор ни во что не врезались. 

Рей разжала одеревеневшие пальцы и вдруг поняла, что ледоруб ведет себя странно — молчит и неотрывно смотрит назад. Она осторожно подобралась к нему и тоже глянула на... деревья, сомкнувшиеся сплошной стеной; след от санных полозьев проходил прямо через густую чащу. Еловые ветви росли на глазах, перекрывая дорогу озадаченным волкам. Еще один поворот — и созвездие разочарованных желтых глаз пропало из виду. Финн нервно сглотнул и спросил шепотом:

— Что... что это было? Ты это видела?

— Я видела, но я... я не знаю.

Они пораженно переглянулись.

— Что там у вас? — спросил По, бешено лавируя между елками. — Мы оторвались?

— Д-да, — сказал Финн. — Оторвались. 

— Хорошо, — обрадовался пилот, — теперь можно расслабиться.

Он повернулся и посмотрел на них, будто пересчитал: ага, все на месте; Рей перевела дух и случайно глянула вперед.

— По! По! Смотри на дорогу!

На них стремительно надвигался обрыв. По вытаращил глаза и что было силы выжал тормоз. Аэросани бросило в сторону и потащило к пропасти правым бортом. 

— Прыгайте! — заорал По. — Скорее!

Рей схватила первый попавшийся мешок и прыгнула, оттолкнувшись как можно сильнее; следом за ней вылетел Финн, приземлившись ей на ноги. По до последнего пытался затормозить сани, но сдался и сиганул в снег перед самым обрывом, едва не попав под лопасти винта. 

Троица лежала в сугробе и тяжело дышала. Снизу раздался гулкий хлопок и поднялся клуб темного дыма. 

— Топливо взорвалось, — печально сказал По. Рей еще ни разу не видела неунывающего пилота таким грустным. 

Она и здесь все испортила. 

— Парни, я все вам верну, — глаза Рей наполнились горячими виноватыми слезами. — И сани, и все, что было в них. И... и я пойму, если вы больше не захотите мне помогать. 

Она с трудом встала и побрела прочь, вдоль края пропасти, то и дело оступаясь в глубоком снегу. 

Финн поднял голову и увидел, что По выразительно смотрит на него.

— Конечно, я не хочу ей помогать, — огрызнулся ледоруб. — Это вообще отбило у меня желание кому-либо помогать.

По молчал и просто смотрел. 

И смотрел. 

И смотрел.

И вскочил на ноги, когда Финн выбрался из снежной кучи, и одобрительно хлопнул друга по спине.

— Ре-е-ей, — позвал Финн без энтузиазма. — Постой. Мы идем с тобой, как видишь.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/PM0GKk9/3.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

Они шли много долгих часов. Где-то снежную поверхность покрывала твердая корка наста, и трио двигалось быстрее. В других местах снег был мягким и невесомым, и приходилось помогать себе руками; в такие моменты они больше плыли, чем шли. 

Рей путалась в отяжелевших юбках, она устала и замерзла; ей так хотелось домой, во дворец, к горячей ванне и камину. Но Бен был где-то там в лесу, совсем один, — и принцесса поднималась, смахивая с глаз непрошеные слезинки, и делала еще один шаг. 

Просто идти дальше, не сомневаясь в том, может ли она помочь своему брату. Она что-нибудь придумает, когда доберется до него, а пока: приподнять юбки, переставить ногу, восстановить равновесие. Повторить. Еще раз.

Полный событий день и бессонная ночь оставили без сил даже Финна и По, с детства привыкших к долгим лесным переходам. Само собой, они не могли позволить, чтобы дворцовая неженка оказалась выносливее их; поэтому По пыхтел впереди, словно олень, прокладывая дорогу по целине, а ледоруб шел чуть позади принцессы, готовый поддержать ее в любую минуту. 

Шапка Финна задела низко нависавшую еловую лапу, и на него обрушилась небольшая снежная гора — большей частью за шиворот. Он издал возмущенный вопль и встряхнулся. По встревоженно обернулся, но Рей никак не отреагировала; она продолжала механически двигаться вперед. Ледоруб кинулся к ней, схватил за плечи и заглянул в лицо — даже при слабом свете звезд было видно, как побелели её губы; глаза были закрыты.

— Нам нужен привал, — обеспокоенно сказал По. — Как минимум напоить Рей чаем; может, он еще не совсем остыл. 

Парни наскоро утоптали площадку под высокой сосной и расстелили свои меховые плащи. Обрадованный ветер тут же пробрался в мельчайшие щели в их одежде и заставил их содрогнуться. Закутанную в плащ и одеяло Рей колотил озноб. 

— Обними ее и разотри спину, — скомандовал По. — Я позабочусь о чае. Давай, Финн, не медли!

Финн робко приподнял одеяло и просунул ставшую вдруг совершенно деревянной руку под накидку принцессы, обхватив ее тонкую талию. Она была такой хрупкой... и такой сильной при этом. Мы можем потерять ее в этом глухом лесу, — подумал юноша, и у него перехватило дыхание. 

— Растирай, Финн, растирай, — прикрикнул на него По. — Она же замерзнет!

Тот спохватился и начал массировать спину и плечи Рей неровными размашистыми движениями, помогая крови быстрее течь по жилам. Когда его ладони согрелись, он приложил их к щекам девушки и нежно провел по скулам большими пальцами. 

— Рей! Рей, посмотри на меня...

Ее ресницы дрогнули, и холодные губы чуть приоткрылись. 

— Вот, — По приземлился рядом на колени и поднес ко рту принцессы кружку с теплым чаем. 

— Давай же, Рей, — прижимая ее к себе, шептал Финн сквозь пробивающиеся слезы.

Наконец она сделала первый глоток, и сразу за ним второй. Чай быстро закончился, и По поспешно налил еще. Вскоре Рей смогла удержать кружку отогревшимися пальцами. Парни облегченно переглянулись. 

— Привал. И еда, — веско сказал По. 

— Я помогу, — дернулся Финн. 

— Сиди уже. Твоя задача — не дать Рей превратиться в ледышку. Себе тоже чаю налей, мелкий. 

Финн согласно всхлипнул и покрепче обнял принцессу. По подоткнул им одеяло и стал рыться в мешке, пытаясь понять в темноте, что у них есть съедобного. К счастью, в спасенной котомке были продукты — сушеное оленье мясо и замерзший твердый хлеб; а еще две маленьких шоколадки, которые окончательно вернули блеск глазам Рей. 

Идти после привала стало легче. Да и небо понемногу светлело, и вот уже рассветное солнце окрасило хрусталь на еловых лапах в ярко-розовый. 

— Зима может быть такой красивой, — проговорила совсем взбодрившаяся Рей. — Я никогда не думала, что в ней столько красок... Ой!

Она наступила на что-то твердое под слоем снега, и оно вдруг зашевелилось под ее сапожками. Рей отпрыгнула, столкнувшись с Финном, и тот автоматически поймал ее в объятия. Из сугроба вылезало что-то странное, состоящее из нескольких металлических шаров... какой-то аппарат? 

— Что это... что это такое?

— Похоже на дроида с Островов Южного Порядка, — осматривая необычную штуковину, сказал По. — Это вроде маленького механического слуги, мне про таких рассказывали. Но вот что у него наверху?

Дроид повернулся и выпучил на них черные глаза на снежной голове неправильной формы. Троица заорала и отпрянула в сторону, дроид пискнул и откатился в другую. Какое-то время все настороженно смотрели друг на друга. 

— Стойте, — поняла Рей. — Это же снеговик! 

— Не бывает механических снеговиков, — нахмурился Финн. 

— И тем не менее вот он, прямо перед тобой. Мы... ой. Мне кажется, мы строили таких в детстве. С Беном...

Ей вдруг стало очень грустно; она опустила голову и подумала, что все это, наверное, зря. Парни переглянулись, По едва заметно развел руками. И тут маленький дроид-снеговик подкатился к Рей и осторожно погладил ее юбку лапкой-манипулятором.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она ему сквозь слезы. — Ты милый. Я Рей, а ты?

Дроид издал несколько свиристящих трелей.

— Вуп-вуп? Бип-бип? БиБи? Ага! Привет, БиБи, очень приятно познакомиться. 

— Это какая-то новая разработка Южного Порядка? — задумался По. — БиБи, можно, я посмотрю твою голову?

БиБи протяжно свистнул и спрятался за Рей. 

— Свою голову посмотри, По! — возмутилась она. — Он живой, понимаешь? Это не машина, а живое существо. И это значит... это значит, что мы близки к цели. БиБи, тебя же Бен оживил, правда?

БиБи разразился взволнованным чириканьем.

— Вчера вечером? Ушел вверх по горе? Построил замок?..

— Ты его понимаешь?!

— Я понимаю всех живых, — отмахнулась Рей. — А покажи направление, БиБи?

БиБи протянул манипулятор и нарисовал быструю схему на снегу. По и Финн подобрались ближе.

— Ну что ж, — радостно заявила Рей. — Нам осталось совсем немного.

— Я надеюсь, что до замка, а не вообще, — мрачно сказал Финн, обращаясь к приятелю. Тот фаталистически пожал плечами. 

**~*~**

Тем временем Хакс и Фазма мчались на мощном вездеходе, взметая снежные валы. Волчья стая им тоже встретилась, но звери смогли лишь пару раз щелкнуть зубами рядом с бронированными бортами. Генерал высунулся в окно, презрительно посмотрел на волков и закатил глаза. Пристыженные хищники в скором времени отстали.

— У тебя есть план, как уговорить короля ехать с нами? — спросила Фазма из-за штурвала. 

— Я поговорю с ним. Я слышал, как Сноук уговаривал людей проявить свою внутреннюю суть, освободить то, что они всегда скрывали. Это неизменно срабатывает. Все что-нибудь скрывают и никогда не откажутся выпустить это что-то наружу. 

— С возрастом понимаешь, что какие-то вещи лучше держать внутри, — проворчала капитан. 

— Да, но он пока не понимает, — задумчиво сказал Хакс. — Он такой юный, Фаз. И он так долго прятал свой потенциал, свою потрясающую силу... он обрадуется возможности применить ее открыто. 

— Ты же сочувствуешь ему, Хакс. 

— Еще чего, — огрызнулся тот. — Ты сама спросила о моей стратегии. 

Какое-то время в вездеходе стояла тишина. 

— Фазма! Ты напеваешь!

— Я не напеваю.

— Я никогда не слышал, как ты напеваешь!

— Я никогда не напеваю. 

— Ха. Смотри, не начни напевать при Сноуке. 

**~*~**

— Мы уже близко! — триумфально заявил Хакс и нервно пригладил волосы. 

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — успокаивающе сказала Фазма, мельком взглянув на него. 

— Я всегда прекрасно выгляжу, — фыркнул генерал. — Но спасибо. Смотри, нам осталось пятнадцать метров до цели. 

Они выехали на поляну и остановились. 

— Э-э-э, Хакс. Я не вижу здесь короля?

— Сейчас разберемся, — Хакс открыл дверь вездехода и гордо ступил на снежную поверхность. 

— Крифф!!

Выбраться из глубокого сугроба в тяжелой шинели оказалось не так-то просто. Фазма стоически сохраняла бесстрастный вид, помогая Хаксу одолеть десяток метров до более твердого участка под деревьями. Она взрывала пушистую порошу не хуже снегохода; ей не мешал даже длинный серебристый плащ. Раскрасневшийся Хакс злобно сдул со лба рыжую прядь и поежился — казалось, теперь чертов снег был повсюду, включая самые неожиданные места. 

— Ну почему снег и лед, — риторически спросил он. — Почему нельзя быть Лордом Прекрасной Теплой Погоды с Легкой Облачностью и Умеренной Влажностью? Ладно, пойдем. 

Хакс вытащил из кармана небольшой датапад — к счастью, тот не потерялся в сугробе; и стал искать точку, откуда исходил сигнал маячка.

— Левее! — командовал он. — Еще левее. Так, теперь правее. 

— Он что, под снегом?

— Пф! Эти маячки имеют высокую точность, я сам их проектировал. Если он показывает эти координаты, значит...

Они стояли под огромной развесистой елью. 

— Хакс, он на дереве, — негромко сказала капитан. 

— Зачем ему лезть на дерево?

— Я не знаю. Мы стоим прямо на красной точке, и я не вижу здесь короля Бена. 

— Эм-м. Ваше величество? — неуверенно позвал Хакс. 

— Нежнее, Хакс.

— Ох, Фазма, иди к черту. 

В этот момент до них дошло; они дружно вышли из-под елового шатра и задрали головы. Конечно, на дереве не было короля Бена, зато был плащ, развевавшийся на ветру, точно знамя. 

— Ты повесил маячок на плащ.

— А куда мне было его вешать? Я не подходил к нему ближе, чем на расстояние, предписанное протоколом. К счастью, плащ у него длинный.

— А ты бы хотел подобраться ближе, м-м?

— Фазма, это вообще не смешно! Мы его потеряли. 

— Похоже на то. Что будем делать?

— Придумаем новый план, естественно. Чуть позже.

Глубокой ночью пришлось признать, что сегодня плана не будет, и смириться с поражением — в битве, но не в войне. Фазма, зевая, разложила сиденья вездехода, Хакс вытащил из ящика теплые одеяла и включил поддержку температуры вместе с датчиками звука и движения. Они постарались устроиться поудобнее на своих жестких койках и вскоре забылись безрадостным, но по-военному крепким сном. 

Утро не было особенно добрым. Вездеход был оборудован всем необходимым, но Хакс отдал бы многое за дроида-массажиста, горячий душ и нормальный завтрак. К тому же они так и не решили, куда двигаться дальше. Островитяне хрустели безвкусным армейским пайком, мрачно уставившись в заснеженные елки сквозь бронированное стекло. 

Негромкий писк с пульта управления привлек их внимание. Сработал датчик звука; встрепенувшийся Хакс пулей выскочил наружу, на ходу натягивая шинель. В этот раз его спуск отличался большим изяществом; генерал усмехнулся и надменно покосился на посрамленный снег.

Сначала их окружала тишина, но затем откуда-то издали донеслось беззаботное пение. 

— Фаз! Ты слышишь? 

— Это не лес, а проходной двор какой-то, — удивилась Фазма. 

— Пойдем, это Рей! Я теперь ее голос узнаю из тысячи, — Хакс содрогнулся. — Я слушал его весь прошлый вечер. Она наверняка знает, где Бен!

Его напарница моментально прикончила остаток батончика, и они поспешили на звуки веселой песенки — конечно же, про зиму. 

На чудесной заснеженной полянке темнокожий юноша самозабвенно кружил Рей в танце. Второй, с колоритными кудряшками, отстукивал ритм на собственных коленях, а маленький дроид с непропорциональной головой нарезал вокруг них восторженные круги. 

— А твоя подружка времени зря не теряет, — ухмыльнулась Фазма. 

— Она везде заводит друзей, зачастую против их воли, — буркнул Хакс. — Эй! Ваше высочество! Рей!

Рей и ее партнер замерли, дроид врезался в кудрявого парня, тот машинально погладил его по голове. 

— Привет, ребята, — обаятельно улыбнулся Хакс. Фазма поморщилась — от этой улыбки Хакса у нее всегда сводило зубы. 

— Хакс! Привет! — обрадовалась принцесса. — Финн, По, это Хакс, о котором я вам столько рассказывала!

— Это тот, с которым ты почти обручилась? — саркастически спросил ледоруб. 

— Что?! — хором спросили Хакс и Фазма. 

— О звезды, нет, Финн, что ты такое говоришь! — пролепетала Рей, зардевшись. — Нет, нет, мы просто пели песенки и танцевали. 

— Мы тоже сейчас пели песенки и танцевали, ты и со мной теперь обручена?

Улыбка Хакса становилась все более пугающей.

— Давайте разберемся со всем этим позже. Вы же ищете короля Бена?

— Да! — воодушевленно сказала Рей. — Вы тоже? Пойдем вместе?

— А вы знаете, где именно его искать? — уточнила Фазма.

— Конечно! Я слушаю свое сердце, и оно укажет мне дорогу!

— Это же прекрасно! — чересчур радостно сказала капитан, глянув на Хакса и выгнув светлую бровь. Тот скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза. — У нас там вездеход на соседней поляне, мы быстро доберемся. 

— Настоящий вездеход? — пораженно сказал Финн. — По, ты слышишь, вездеход Южного Порядка! По!.. По?

Все посмотрели на подозрительно тихого По. Тот стоял столбиком, таращил карие глаза и лишь изредка моргал.

— Что? Куда ты смотришь? — не понял его друг. Он наклонился к оцепеневшему По и попытался проследить за направлением его взгляда. Взгляд По упирался в великолепного капитана Фазму в сверкающем плаще, подчеркивающем впечатляющую фигуру. Фазма заинтересованно наклонила голову. 

— О, это Фазма, — сообщил Хакс. — Капитан... в общем, моя давняя подруга. 

— Я Финн, — сказал Финн. — А это бревно с глазами — По. Обычно он поразговорчивее и в целом поживее. 

— Привет, По, — бархатным голосом сказала Фазма. 

По отчаянно захлопал длиннющими ресницами и залился краской по самые кудри. Финн закрыл лицо рукой и покачал головой. 

— А это БиБи, — представила дроида-снеговика Рей. — Его оживил Бен. 

— Превосходно, — Хакс огромным усилием воли удержался от очередного закатывания глаз. — Так что, мы едем?

Место второго пилота в вездеходе единодушно уступили По, который так и не произнес ни слова. Фазма откровенно наслаждалась его ступором; Хакс мысленно вознес хвалу звездам, что она не начала отпускать двусмысленные шуточки про рычаги — все-таки с ними были... ну, практически дети. 

— Нам туда! — указала Рей, высунувшись из-за сиденья Фазмы, когда наконец закончила восхищаться просторным салоном. 

— Поняла тебя, малышка. Держитесь! — сказала капитан, уверенно посылая вездеход вперед.

**~*~**

Они домчались до вершины горы за пару часов. С переднего сиденья слышались негромкие разговоры: По наконец-то отмер, и Фазма с удовольствием объясняла ему назначение того или иного прибора. Финн бы посмеялся над тем, что его всегда красноречивый друг мнется и заикается в присутствии блестящего капитана, но ледоруб был занят сверлением мысленных дырок в невозмутимом Хаксе. Рей, сидевшая рядом с Финном, смотрела то на одного, то на другого; пару раз она пробовала начать легкую беседу, но слова тяжело зависали в напряженном воздухе и не вызывали ответной реакции. 

Когда впереди показалось что-то сияющее, все в салоне облегченно вздохнули; По тоже вздохнул, но с сожалением. Фазма воздержалась от проявления реакции. 

— Смотрите! — воспряла духом Рей. — Это же... это же ледяной мост! А за ним настоящий ледяной дворец!

Они поднялись на изысканный мост с филигранно обточенными перильцами, стараясь не смотреть вниз — прозрачный лед не скрывал острые зубцы скал. 

— Смотри-ка, а у него есть вкус, — шепнула Фазма другу.

— Капитан. Сосредоточься, — строго ответил Хакс. — У нас вообще-то миссия.

Но он не мог не признать — замок действительно поражал красотой. Башни, взмывающие к небу, были не такими тонкими, как в королевском дворце; нет, они были явно вдохновлены могучими западными цитаделями. В то же время замок не был повторением любой из знаменитых крепостей двадцати королевств — Бен привнес в его архитектуру что-то свое, абсолютно новое. Надежные бастионы и крепкие стены, сияющие грани и неожиданные углы, складывающиеся в гармоничный узор, напомнили Хаксу облик самого молодого короля. Этот дворец был отражением Бена, проявлением его удивительной Силы. 

В груди Хакса разлилось странное тепло. Он привык игнорировать свои эмоции — в Южном Порядке по-другому было не выжить; но на Островах ему никогда не приходилось испытывать такого... сильного и яркого чего-то. Хакс даже не знал, как это назвать. Возможно, в его родном государстве для этого просто не было имени. 

Тем временем компания пересекла мост и остановилась перед высокими резными дверями. 

Рей подняла руку, чтобы постучать, но отчего-то медлила. 

— Бип-бип, — ткнулся ей в ногу БиБи.

— Стучи, — согласился Финн. 

— Ох, — сказала Рей и постучала. Двери тут же распахнулись перед ошеломленными путниками. 

— Ничего себе! Не то что дома. Так, ребята, может быть, вы останетесь здесь? Я сама попробую поговорить с ним. Я... я уверена, что Бен не опасен, но я боюсь снова его разозлить. 

— Тем, что ты привела с собой толпу людей, с которыми ты почти обручилась? — уточнил Финн. 

— Нет! Да! Неважно. Подождите здесь, ладно? Я пошла. 

Она скрылась за поворотом коридора, и Хакс бесшумно двинулся следом, кивнув Фазме. 

— Ты же слышал Рей! — моментально завелся Финн. — Ты так боишься оставить ее одну?

— Рей? — удивленно спросил Хакс. — А, Рей. Ладно, полагаю, пришло время прояснить эту нелепую ситуацию. Я не претендую на руку Рей, мой захолустный друг; можешь больше не представлять, как ты сворачиваешь мне шею. Все равно бы ты не смог — у меня превосходная реакция. 

Финн немного смешался, но не успокоился:

— А почему тогда ты рванул за ней в глухие леса в такой мороз? Ты, южанин, ты же замерзнешь здесь в своей тонкой шинельке!

Хакс нервно расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок, готовый размазать наглеца по ледяному полу, но Фазма его опередила:

— Он рванул не за Рей, а за ее братом. Все, мы разобрались? Можем идти?

Генерал бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд, поднял воротник и горделиво пошагал вперед; кончики его ушей полыхали алым. Финн ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед, пока проходящий мимо По не похлопал приятеля по плечу, подстраиваясь под широкий шаг капитана. 

**~*~**

Рей осторожно прошла по переливающемуся коридору, который привел ее в большой зал с высокими арочными потолками и сияющей лестницей. 

— Ух ты... — потрясенно прошептала она, а потом собралась с духом и позвала: — Бен? Бен! Это я, Рей!

— Рей? 

Бен вышел на верхнюю площадку лестницы, остановившись у балюстрады. Яркий коронационный наряд, в который он был облачен при их последней встрече, сменился черными одеждами с серебряным шитьем. Вместо длинного камзола Бен носил короткий гамбезон с широким поясом, длинные мощные ноги облегали кожаные штаны с инеистым узором по бокам. Густые темные кудри мешались с мехом, украшающим великолепный плащ.

Но самое удивительное, что поменялось в ее брате — это осанка. Он выглядел уверенным и сильным — и Рей вдруг поняла, что коронация в Эренделле далась ему нелегко. Сейчас Бен был похож на рыцарей из старых легенд; но он не был рыцарем. Он был бóльшим; он был настоящим королем. 

— Бен, — благоговейно произнесла Рей. — Звезды, ты стал совсем другим. В хорошем смысле, конечно, — поспешно добавила она. — И здесь все так красиво!

— Спасибо, — ответил Бен, с гордостью оглянувшись по сторонам. — Я не знал, что способен на такое. 

— Прости меня за все, — зачастила она, ступая на первую ступеньку. 

— Нет-нет, — улыбнулся ей брат. — Все нормально. Ты не должна ни за что извиняться. Но тебе лучше уйти, Рей. Пожалуйста. 

— Но я только пришла!

— Твое место в Эренделле. 

— Как и твое!

— Нет, — голос Бена дрогнул. — Мое место здесь. В одиночестве. Где я могу быть собой. И никому не навредить. 

— Бен! Наше королевство накрыла зима, и только ты можешь ее остановить!

Принцесса продолжала подниматься, и король сделал шаг назад. Плащ закрутился вокруг его ног, словно был живым существом. 

— Я не знаю как, Рей! — в отчаянии сказал Бен. — Я не знаю, какими силами можно остановить зиму... или меня. Я боролся с этим в себе, я учился контролировать это с детства... но так и не смог. 

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы с тобой, вместе, — Рей поправила теплый чепец, наехавший ей на лоб, и наружу выскользнула белоснежная прядь. Глаза Бена расширились. 

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Уходи, Рей. Нам нельзя больше видеться. Мне лучше быть одному. Навсегда.

— Бен!

— Я больше не Бен, — глухо ответил молодой король. — Прошлое умерло. Теперь я Кайло, Ледяной лорд. 

— Что? Ты... ты же не хочешь быть как Вейдер?

Рей в ужасе замерла на верхней ступеньке, глядя, как отчуждение на выразительном лице ее брата сменяется гневом.

— А что, если у меня нет выбора? — яростно крикнул он. — Если я  _ должен _ стать таким, как мой дед? Я не могу обуздать это в себе! Я же чудовище, Рей!

— Ты не чудовище! — убежденно сказала она. — Я знаю это. 

— Ничего ты не знаешь, — с горечью откликнулся Кайло. — Уходи и забирай своих друзей. 

— Бен...

— Уходи, Рей! — рявкнул он, развернувшись, и с его пальцев сорвались ледяные молнии. Они ударили по хрустальным перилам, по стенам дворца — и по ним тут же зазмеились глубокие трещины... Одна из молний попала прямо в грудь принцессы и сбила ее с ног. Кайло не заметил этого — он застыл, глядя в глаза Хаксу, только что вбежавшему в ледяной чертог. Генерал открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но в этот момент Финн грубо оттолкнул его плечом и кинулся вверх по ступенькам. 

Рука Хакса метнулась к бластеру, но Финн не представлял угрозы для Кайло — он даже не смотрел на того, окликая Рей и помогая ей подняться. Принцесса выглядела ошеломленной, и не Хаксу было винить ее в этом. Он лихорадочно пытался придумать новый план, но темное пламя глаз чародея словно выжгло — или заморозило все мысли в его голове. 

Суета Финна привлекла внимание Кайло, и он недоуменно посмотрел на юношу, обнимавшего его сестру. 

— А ты еще кто такой? Впрочем, неважно. Убирайтесь отсюда, сейчас же.

— Финн, Рей... Нам правда лучше уйти, — подал голос По от подножия лестницы, с тревогой поглядывая на трещины в ледяных стенах. 

— Я не уйду! — возразила Рей, опираясь на Финна и прижимая к груди ладони в варежках. 

— Уйдешь, — на удивление спокойно произнес Кайло и сделал руками сложное движение. По нижним ступеням лестницы рассыпалась куча снега; она все росла и росла и вскоре приняла форму огромного тролля. Вся компания с ужасом смотрела на чудовищное создание, и только Хакс не отрывал глаз от уходящего короля. Тот не обернулся, скрывшись среди прозрачных колонн, — и от этого почему-то было очень больно. 

По сравнению с этим боль от того, что Хакса схватил за ногу гигантский снежный монстр, казалась сущей ерундой. 

**~*~**

Тролль тащил пять человек к выходу, совершенно не напрягаясь. Фазма колола его неизвестно откуда взявшимся копьем, Хакс методично отпиливал ножом прижавший его палец. По и Финн просто бессистемно брыкались, Рей висела тряпочкой и переваривала разговор с братом. БиБи возмущенно катился следом и тыкал тролля электрическими искорками; тролль не реагировал. Он перенес их через стеклянный мост и осторожно выкинул в сугроб; удовлетворенно рыкнул и потопал обратно. 

Какое-то время все подавленно молчали. 

— Так. Ладно, — Хакс нервно встряхнулся, как большой кот. — Фаз, нам нужно придумать...

— Очень некрасиво бросаться людьми! — вдруг ожила Рей.

Тролль медленно развернулся, его глаза вспыхнули алым. 

— Сейчас я тебе расскажу о хороших манерах! — продолжала принцесса, уперев руки в боки. 

— Стой-стой, — бросились к ней Финн и По. — Успокойся. Расслабься. Оставь его в покое. Рей, просто дай ему уйти.

— Ладно, ладно. Я спокойна. Я спокойна, я сказала!

— А вы с братом не такие уж разные, — заметила Фазма. 

— Конечно, он же мой брат, — горделиво вздернула нос Рей. Она улучила момент, когда обнимавший ее Финн отвлекся, и точно запустила снежком в снежного тролля. Тот покосился на пострадавший бок и обиженно взвыл. 

— А-а-а, ты его разозлила! — крикнул По. — Бежим! Фазма, скорее! Я не переживу твоей гибели!

Фазма посмотрела на него с веселым недоумением и обогнала без видимых усилий. Она неслась по высокому снегу, словно лось, взбивая целину длинными ногами; серебряный плащ стелился за ней длинным хвостом. Все остальные бежали по проторенному ею пути; к огорчению Хакса, это не особо помогало. 

Они мчались по лесу, проваливаясь в сугробы; тролль сзади утробно рычал и размахивал огромными ручищами. Наконец беглецам удалось оторваться — чудище застряло в густом ельнике; но тут впереди показался обрыв. Финн на бегу вытащил веревку, обвязал вокруг пояса и кинул второй конец По. 

— Мы сделаем снежный якорь! — крикнул он принцессе.

— Хорошо, — кивнула запыхавшаяся Рей, не вдаваясь в подробности. 

Южане тоже не теряли времени даром. Фазма извлекла из кармана небольшое устройство и передала его Хаксу. Тот в два счета прикинул расстояние, ввел программу на крошечном дисплее, прицелился недрогнувшей рукой и нажал на спуск. Устройство выстрелило тонким металлическим тросом; его конец ушел по дуге под скалу. Хакс убедился, что трос закреплен, и защелкнул карабины на своем ремне и на поясе капитана. 

По тем временем окопал небольшой сугроб и уложил вокруг него веревочную петлю, хорошенько утрамбовав снег. Финн притянул Рей к себе и захлестнул ее талию остатком веревки.

— Готова? На счет «три»!

Фазма с Хаксом уже скрылись под скалой, Финн, По и Рей с дружным воплем нырнули следом. 

Спуск не занял много времени у военных, а вот у троицы возникли проблемы. Финн с Рей быстро скользили вниз за счет двойного веса; По упирался ногами в скалу в отчаянных, но безуспешных попытках их удержать. Хакс и Фазма стояли у подножия утеса и, нахмурившись, наблюдали; сверху долетел рев и расщепленный еловый ствол — монстр разошелся не на шутку.

— Во что мы вляпались, — риторически вздохнул Хакс и посмотрел на ожидающую его решения подругу. — Давай, Фаз, я подстрахую. 

Фазма подбежала к скале и стала подниматься, понемногу вытравливая конец. Она миновала Финна с повисшей на нем Рей и стремительно двинулась дальше — туда, где отважный пилот из последних сил цеплялся за выступ, давая возможность друзьям спуститься безопасно. Наконец она добралась до По; несколько долгих мгновений ушло на поиск петли для крепления троса — и вот Фазма показала Хаксу большой палец. 

— Какая приятная встреча, — задыхаясь, сказал По. — Я могу тебя обнять, капитан?

Фазма проигнорировала его — она напряженно ждала, пока парочка достигнет низа. Когда это случилось, Финн закрепил веревку вокруг одной из елок и помахал им рукой. 

— Хорошо, По, сейчас ты спокойно...

В этот момент тролль обнаружил веревку, намотанную на снежный якорь. Он поднял ее над головой со злорадным смехом, потряс и бросил вниз. По почувствовал, как ослабло натяжение; опора ушла из-под его ног, он падал спиной вниз; карабин натянул ткань, но та не выдержала; послышался треск и...

...И его подхватила сильная рука. Фазма прижала его к себе, ее прекрасное лицо было так близко; он смотрел в голубые глаза и таял, таял...

— По! Держись, придурок!

Ладно, он будет вспоминать об этом до конца своих дней, а пока он обнял блестящего капитана за плечи и на всякий случай обхватил ее талию ногами. 

— О звезды, — пробормотала Фазма. — Хакс, мы спускаемся!

На этот раз спуск прошел благополучно. Внизу капитан с трудом отодрала от себя млеющего По и передала его Финну с Рей. Пока трио радостно обнималось, она спросила у Хакса:

— Что мы делаем дальше?

— Я полагаю, мы вернемся к вездеходу... — начал Хакс, но в ту же секунду Финн испуганно крикнул:

— Рей! Твои волосы!

Все молча наблюдали, как по темным волосам побледневшей Рей заструилась еще одна белая прядь, чуть шире первой.

— Он ранил тебя, — грустно сказал По. 

— Он не хотел, — всхлипнула Рей.

— Давайте поскорее выбираться отсюда, — Хакс достал из кармана датапад и ввел данные. — Вездеход в том направлении. 

— Нет, подождите, — заозирался Финн. — Я знаю это место, здесь недалеко живут мои друзья. 

— Эксперты в любви? — печально улыбнулась Рей. 

— Ага! Пойдем, они все исправят.

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно! Однажды они уже это сделали! 

Финн схватил Рей за руку и потащил вдоль скал. По двинулся было за ними, но вдруг замедлил шаг. 

— Фазма, Хакс... вы с нами?

— Нет, зачем? — недоуменно спросил Хакс. — Мы отправимся к замку и подумаем, что делать дальше. Генералы Южного Порядка не сдаются так просто. 

— И капитаны тоже? — По посмотрел на Фазму с невеселой усмешкой. 

— Я иду за своим генералом, пилот. Возможно, мы еще увидимся, — подмигнула та. 

— Я буду ждать, — По лучезарно улыбнулся и побежал догонять своих. 

— Что? — фыркнула Фазма на приподнявшего рыжую бровь Хакса. — Он милый. В отличие от твоего мрачного короля, между прочим. 

— Ой, не начинай. Пойдем, до вездехода около часа пути.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ydR9Wdc/4.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

Переход в гору по заснеженному лесу казался бесконечным, но в итоге Хакс и Фазма все же вышли к полянке, на которой возвышался вездеход. Генерал по привычке обвел взглядом открытое пространство и вдруг почувствовал, как короткие волоски на загривке встали дыбом; он придержал напарницу за рукав и огляделся еще раз. Он быстро понял, что заставило его насторожиться: на дальнем краю поляны ветви одной из елок выделялись зеленой хвоей на белом фоне. 

Хакс откинул полу шинели, чтобы бластер был под рукой, и скользнул вдоль деревьев. Фазма, пригнувшись, обходила прогалину с другой стороны. Ее серебристая форма почти не выделялась на снегу; какой-то частью сознания Хакс не переставал удивляться, как его капитану удается сливаться с местностью — когда она этого хочет. Внезапно она распрямилась, в момент вернув себе величественную осанку, и призывно махнула рукой. 

Хакс в три прыжка преодолел поляну — Фазма стояла на дорожке, ведущей к ледяному дворцу, и рассматривала...

— Крифф!

— Это не наши следы, — отозвалась она. — И не Рей с компанией. Три человека, явно военная обувь. 

— Это не просто военная обувь — посмотри на эти углы. Я знаю эту подошву, такие сапоги носили в старой Империи. — Он поднял глаза на Фазму. — Это Прайд!

— Фантастически популярное место, — вздохнула Фазма. — Думаешь, они пошли в замок?

— Я уверен в этом! Черт, идем, нам надо защитить Бена!

— Ты не видишь противоречия в том, что ты сейчас собрался защищать того, кто умудрился заморозить целое королевство? Внука самого Вейдера? 

Хакс чувствовал, как адреналиновая волна практически поднимает его над снегом. 

— Я не знаю, на кого работает Прайд, но он пару раз приезжал к Сноуку — я его запомнил. А значит, ничего хорошего от него ждать не приходится; и мы должны как минимум предупредить об этом короля. Идем!

Дорога к ледяному замку была привычной и неплохо утоптанной, поэтому они добрались быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Может, этому способствовало и то, что Хакс почти бежал. 

Свет закатного солнца окрасил вершину горы в зловещий багровый. В таком освещении дворец смотрелся совсем иначе, чем днем; одна его половина была словно охвачена пламенем, вторую окутывала густая тень. В дворцовых стенах виднелись трещины; некоторые из них превратились в разломы. Бастионы выглядели суровыми и неприступными, а прозрачный мост казался залитым кровью.

— Он похож на замок злодея из сказки, — заметила Фазма.

— Если мы не поторопимся, он _станет_ замком злодея из сказки! — огрызнулся Хакс и прибавил ходу.

Дверь была открыта, в коридоре и у подножия лестницы было пусто. Они поднялись по ступенькам, стараясь не шуметь, и замерли, не добравшись до верхней площадки, — из зала наверху доносились звуки разговора. Слов было не разобрать, но Хакс узнал глубокий голос Бена и более высокий, вкрадчивый — сенатора Прайда. 

Хакс двинулся дальше; они с Фазмой были уже у входа в зал, когда услышали четкое и гневное: «Оставьте меня одного!» и очень, очень знакомый скрежет.

— Снежный вихрь, — прошептала Фазма.

— Мне кажется, ледяные стрелы, — не согласился Хакс. 

Они переглянулись и ворвались в ледяной чертог. Бена не было видно, но сенатор и два его закованных в белую броню приспешника стояли в окружении — действительно — ледяных стрел.

— А, юный генерал Хакс, — протянул Прайд, не выглядевший испуганным, в отличие от своих солдат. — Я не сомневался, что вы крутитесь поблизости. Пришли побороться за лакомый кусочек?

— Я смотрю, лакомый кусочек оказался вам не по зубам? — оскалился Хакс. 

— Мы только начали, генерал, — небрежно махнул рукой Прайд. — Молодой король скоро одумается и поедет со мной, к моему хозяину. Я служу самому могущественному темному магу двадцати королевств — сам Вейдер был у него в учениках! 

Фазма приглушенно выругалась. 

— Итак, молодые люди, — продолжил Прайд, — по-моему, расклад кристально ясен. Сейчас вы выйдете в эту дверь и уйдете прочь… А я останусь, чтобы рассказать королю Бену о необыкновенных возможностях, что откроются перед ним после обучения в Темных Землях. Уверяю вас, мальчик не сможет отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения. 

Хакс держался из последних сил, стараясь не давать волю панике. Она уже захлестывала его изнутри — и он прекрасно осознавал, в чем ее причина. 

Ему было нестерпимо страшно за Бена; все эти старые мерзавцы: Сноук, Прайд и вот теперь криффов темный маг хотели использовать короля-чародея, сделать из него оружие. Как сделали в свое время из Вейдера, почти полностью убив в нем человека. Почти — потому, что Люк, сын Ледяного лорда, смог достучаться до крошечного уголка, в котором все эти годы хранилась любовь к семье. Говорили, что Вейдер сам сорвал доспех со своей груди и подставил ее под меч принца; он не сумел вернуться к свету, но быть оружием тьмы больше не желал. 

Вейдер стал чудовищем из-за хозяина седовласого мерзавца; и вот теперь темный маг собирался заполучить его внука. 

Больше всего Хакс хотел разорвать сенатора на куски, но он понимал, что у старого лиса наверняка имелся козырь в рукаве. Нужно было сохранить лицо и узнать, что замышляет Прайд. Хакс не знал, сможет ли он переиграть бывшего имперца, но он должен был сделать все возможное; если они с Фазмой погибнут, на стороне Бена не останется никого, кто сможет ему помочь. 

Хакс мысленно сосчитал до десяти и вслушался в разглагольствования Прайда.

— Вы же знаете, мой мальчик, что никто, кроме лорда Сидиуса, не сможет научить короля управлять своей Силой! — триумфально завершил свою речь тот. 

— По-моему, король и сам прекрасно справляется, — холодно ответил Хакс. — Это не очередная игрушка для твоего хозяина, старик, и ты не посмеешь тянуть к нему свои грязные лапы. 

— Щенок! — Прайд сверкнул глазами и выпрямился. — Твой драгоценный Верховный лидер тоже повинуется моему хозяину. Я заберу мальчишку, ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть. Ты думал, эта миссия позволит тебе выслужиться перед Сноуком? Ха, ты не пробился наверх за столько лет; ты и здесь потерпишь неудачу!

— Я не собираюсь везти его к Сноуку, ты, культистская мразь, — прорычал Хакс. — Я собираюсь _защитить_ его от Сноука и твоего омерзительного хозяина, от всех им подобных!

— О, что это за чудные звуки? — старый сенатор издевательски приложил ладонь к уху. — А, это я слышу, как личное примешивается к рабочему!

Внутренние барьеры Хакса окончательно рухнули, и его захлестнула ярость; он выхватил бластер и выстрелил в Прайда. Тот кинулся на пол — весьма проворно для своего возраста; одна из ледяных игл рассыпалась там, где он только что стоял. Белые солдаты открыли ответный огонь, и Хакс с Фазмой нырнули за большой диван из прессованного снега.

— Хакс, эта штука долго не продержится! — капитан с опаской смотрела, как заряды вырывают большие куски из спинки дивана. 

— Да, да, — лихорадочно соображал Хакс. — Нам нужно вытащить эту сволочь из дворца, увести его от Бена. Сейчас, еще чуть-чуть, и я придумаю, как это сделать.

В это мгновение диван взорвался снежной пылью. Фазма прикрыла голову себе и напарнику. Оба вскочили на ноги, но их уже держали на прицеле штурмовики Прайда.

— Не так быстро, молодые люди, — пропел довольный Прайд, отряхивая элегантный камзол, почти неотличимый от старой имперской формы. — Бросайте оружие, руки за голову. 

— Они нас не застрелят, — насмешливо сказал Хакс. — Элементарно не попадут. Все наслышаны о потрясающей меткости снежных солдат. 

— Они, может быть, и не попадут, — Прайд, не торопясь, поднял бластер. — А вот я не промажу. Мне будет приятно лично пристрелить недоноска, который несколько дней путается у меня под ногами. Ну и получить голову знаменитой капитана Фазмы в качестве трофея... О, эта вишенка едва ли не слаще самого торта!

— Фазма, — тихо произнес Хакс. — Ублюдок, кажется, совсем тронулся. Когда он выстрелит, прыгай с балкона, у тебя будут шансы...

— Хакс, ты идиот, — сказала Фазма. — Я тебя не брошу. Давай, придумывай очередной блестящий план своей рыжей головой. 

— Фаз, если тебе удастся спастись, пожалуйста, позаботься о Бене. Не дай этим тупицам увести его...

— Кайло, — вдруг раздался бархатный голос за их спинами, и сердце Хакса забилось в бешеном ритме. — Меня зовут Кайло, генерал, и я способен сам о себе позаботиться. 

С этими словами молодой король вышел из дверей и послал в сторону Прайда снежный вихрь. Сенатор снова укрылся за ледяной баррикадой, а штурмовиков подняло в воздух и вынесло с балкона; снаружи раздались их затихающие крики. 

— Черт, там же пропасть, — содрогнулась Фазма. — Прыгай с балкона, Фазма, ты обязательно спасешься, — передразнила она.

Хакс не обращал на нее внимания; он смотрел, как Кайло подходит к укрытию Прайда — мягкой походкой высшего хищника. Кожаные штаны подчеркивали завораживающие движения его бедер, плащ глубокого черного цвета с серебряными бликами стлался по ледяному полу. Роскошные кудри стали длиннее, чем были во дворце, в них запутались снежинки. Он был поистине прекрасен... И теперь он знал, что Хакс хотел предать его. 

— Крифф, — опомнился Хакс. — Вы слышали весь разговор!

— В ледяном дворце хорошая акустика, генерал, — мурлыкнул — на самом деле мурлыкнул — Кайло, чуть повернув голову в их сторону. 

Голос чародея проникал в самое сердце и рассыпал теплые искорки по позвоночнику. Хакс хотел его себе — всего, без остатка; он еще никогда не желал чего-либо с такой страстью. Черта с два он отдаст Кайло Сноуку или кому бы то ни было еще. Он был готов положить на это все свои силы; и начать следовало с правды.

— Нам надо это обсудить, — твердо сказал Хакс. 

— О, мы обязательно обсудим это, генерал, как только решим... текущие проблемы, — Кайло грациозно уклонился от одного заряда бластера и легким поворотом запястья отвел в сторону другой. Видимо, Прайд решил отстреливаться до последнего... Вот только стрелял он не лучше штурмовиков, а то и хуже. 

Кайло наконец подошел вплотную к россыпи ледяных игл. Вокруг его пальцев потрескивали бледно-голубые молнии. 

— Сдавайся, Прайд, и я сохраню тебе жизнь.

— Ты же не чудовище, — прищурился прижатый к стенке старый сенатор. — Ты бы меня и так не убил, правда? 

— Ты в ловушке, — Кайло растянул губы в хищной улыбке. — Бросай оружие. 

В следующий момент случилось сразу много всего. 

Прайд вскинул бластер и выстрелил. Кайло поднял руку и отмахнулся от заряда, как от надоедливой мухи. Сгусток энергии попал в нависающий ледяной козырек, который держался на тонкой прозрачной перемычке, порядком подточенной предыдущими выстрелами. Та растаяла, выпустив в воздух облачко пара, а козырек рухнул вниз, развалившись пополам. 

Фазма чертыхнулась, Кайло на миг отвлекся на внезапный сдвиг потолка; Прайд молниеносно подскочил к нему и защелкнул на его широком запястье наручник из матового синеватого металла. Маг взвыл от непереносимой боли и схватился за кисть — ожидавший этого Прайд сковал обе руки вместе. Затем он приставил к виску короля бластер и ухмыльнулся Хаксу, обнаружившему себя буквально в двух шагах от Прайда — и от того, чтобы выгрызть ему горло.

— Э нет, генерал, — весело сказал экс-имперец. Он прицельно ударил Кайло в голень, отчего тот рухнул на колени. Король был совершенно дезориентирован, темные пряди почти полностью закрыли его искаженное страданием лицо. Прайд ощерился и качнул ствол бластера в сторону Хакса: — Назад, щенок. Вон туда, под крылышко к своему бесполезному телохранителю.

— Что. Ты. С ним. Сделал, — прорычал Хакс. 

— О, а Сноук не счел нужным укомплектовать ваш скромный вербовочный отряд силопоглощающими наручниками? Какая преступная небрежность! Я сказал, отойди назад, сопляк, иначе я выстрелю, и уж этот заряд он не отведет.

— Он нужен тебе живым, — пролаял Хакс. — Тебе и твоему ублюдочному хозяину. 

— А кто сказал, что я убью юного короля? — старый садист откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. — Я могу просто подпортить его хорошенькое личико. Или там руку отрезать... а то и ногу. Лорду Сидиусу безразличен внешний облик товара. 

Хакс передернулся, но отступил к Фазме, нервно сцепив руки за спиной. Капитан успокаивающе толкнула его плечом... и незаметно что-то сунула в ладонь. Он ощупал вещицу пальцами и, опознав ее очертания, покосился на Фазму. «Давай», — едва заметно кивнула она.

— Ваше величество, — позвал Хакс чуть дрогнувшим голосом. 

Тот не шевельнулся. Прайд издевательски заломил бровь. Хакс перевел дыхание и попробовал снова:

— Ваше величество!

— А, хочешь посмотреть на эту прелестную мордашку, прежде чем я раздроблю ему несколько костей? Изволь, — Прайд грубо сунул ствол бластера под подбородок чародея и заставил того поднять голову. Хакс поморщился, но с радостью увидел, как туман боли в темных глазах Кайло начал рассеиваться. Он сфокусировался на вспышке рыжих волос, потом на взволнованном бледном лице — и попытался поднять уголки губ в улыбке. Не очень-то получилось. Но он видел Хакса, и этого было достаточно. 

Генерал напряженно удерживал зрительный контакт, стараясь напрямую передать Кайло свои эмоции. Поддержку и уверенность (которой сам не чувствовал). 

Свою привязанность. 

Тепло. 

Надежду. 

В конце концов Прайду надоело ждать; он презрительно скривился и убрал от подбородка пленника ствол, чтобы вновь приставить его к виску. 

У Хакса был только один шанс. Он улыбнулся королю и шепнул: 

— Кайло... ложись!

Кайло изумленно распахнул глаза, но среагировал мгновенно — сильно толкнулся ступнями, неловко повалившись на пол. Хакс слитным движением вынес руку из-за спины и отправил в грудь Прайда небольшой метательный нож. Как только клинок вошел в тело, Фазма нажала на кнопку маленького пульта, которую прятала в ладони. Раздался приглушенный взрыв, и в области сердца сенатора появилась аккуратная круглая дыра. Лицо старого мерзавца было все еще удивленно вытянуто, когда он медленно завалился назад и упал на ледяной пол. 

Хакс уже был рядом с Кайло, помогая ему сесть. Кайло тяжело привалился к его плечу, пока Хакс торопливо осматривал наручники в поисках скрытого механизма. 

— Фазма, тут...

— Я уже ищу, Хакс, — капитан протиснулась мимо них к телу Прайда и принялась обшаривать его форму в поисках ключей от проклятых браслетов. 

— Я чертовски надеюсь, что он не хранил их у сердца, — обеспокоенно сказала она, — локальная бомба выжигает все в радиусе десяти сантиметров. Зато это незаменимая вещь при освобождении заложников.

— Откуда она вообще у тебя взялась? — нервно спросил Хакс, растирая королевский бицепс. — Почему ты думала, что мы будем освобождать заложников на торжественном приеме? И где ты ее прятала? И что у тебя еще есть в карманах? — Фазма выпрямилась, и Хакс окинул взглядом приталенное серебряное одеяние, по-новому оценивая количество и расположение многочисленных отделений. 

— Ну, хорошо быть готовой ко всему, — пожала плечами Фазма. — Главное, что у нас есть это. 

На ее протянутой ладони лежал небольшой брусок, который с торца точно повторял отверстие на одном из наручников. Хакс поспешно вставил ключ, браслеты щелкнули и раскрылись; он с омерзением отбросил их в сторону. 

Запястья Кайло были сильно обожжены, Хакс сочувственно зашипел и нежно взял огромные руки короля в свои. Тот не сопротивлялся и вообще никак не реагировал. 

— У меня где-то были бинты и пакетик бакты, — пробормотала Фазма, роясь в карманах. — Ага, вот они, держи. 

Хакс проворно, легкими касаниями обработал раны, наложил повязки и теперь просто сидел, сжимая холодные пальцы волшебника. Неожиданно деликатная Фазма вышла на балкон, без особых усилий утащив за собой тело Прайда. После приглушенного кряхтения, с которым она перевалила мертвеца через перила, в ледяном зале повисла тишина.

— Эй, Хакс, — чуть слышно сказал Кайло из-за завесы волос.

— Привет, — шепотом ответил тот.

Они помолчали. 

— Я... я все провалил, Хакс. Тоже мне Ледяной лорд — позволить заковать себя в наручники какому-то напыщенному сенатору. 

Он опустил голову еще ниже. Хакс не знал, как поступить, — ему еще никогда не приходилось никого утешать. Это был не самый востребованный навык в Южном Порядке... но сейчас Хакс променял бы на него любое из своих умений.

— Я думал, что Сила даст мне все, — тем временем продолжал Кайло. — Что она защитит меня от любой угрозы...

Его голос становился все тише; Хакс с болью вспомнил, как уверенно он звучал совсем недавно.

Генерал не считал себя очень эмоциональным человеком — пожалуй, на Островах вообще не было эмоциональных людей. Эти два дня заставили его пересмотреть свое мнение о себе (и, кстати, о Фазме); но все же что-то оставалось неизменным. Он по-прежнему мог положиться на свое логическое мышление. 

— Я очень мало знаю о Силе, — задумчиво сказал Хакс. — Но я уверен, что она — лишь инструмент, как и любой навык или талант. Сила никак не больше тебя самого, Кайло; она — это часть тебя, но не весь ты. Ты положился на Силу, забыв о других факторах... о самом главном факторе — о том, кто ей управляет.

— И кто ей управляет? — неуверенно поднял голову Кайло, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты, — улыбнулся Хакс. 

— Ох. 

Молчание, воцарившееся в ледяных чертогах после этого, слегка отличалось от того, что было раньше. На этот раз оно было более спокойным и расслабленным. Умиротворяющим. 

Адреналин постепенно выветрился из крови Хакса; он чувствовал, что еще пара минут, и его замерзшие ноги превратятся в ледышки. Он бы не особенно расстроился — если это значило, что Кайло так и будет опираться на его плечо и позволять легонько поглаживать свою широкую ладонь. Но тут Кайло бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на его побелевшие скулы. 

— Надо вставать, Хакс, — Кайло мягко сжал его руку в ответ и с сожалением отпустил. — У тебя зуб на зуб не попадает.

— Ничег-го под-добного, — возразил Хакс и вдруг спохватился: — О черт! Фазма все еще на улице! 

Поддерживая друг друга, они поднялись с пола и похромали через зал. 

— Фазма, — виновато окликнул генерал. — Ты не замерзла?

Капитан выглянула в балконную дверь; на ее лице играла непривычно безмятежная улыбка.

— Вы в порядке, оба? Идите сюда — тут северное сияние! Я никогда его не видела, только слышала от родителей. Я даже не думала, что оно может быть таким красивым!

— Чертовы северяне, — вздохнул Хакс. — Вы вообще не чувствуете холод. 

Кайло тихо рассмеялся, снял свой плащ и накинул его поверх генеральской шинели. 

— Пойдем, посмотрим. Мы совсем близко к горному пику — отсюда видно небо целиком. 

— Кайло... — Хакс замялся. — О том, что говорил Прайд... о вербовке...

— Мы вернемся к этому, Хакс. Позже. А пока идем; северное сияние — одна из самых красивых вещей, что я видел в жизни. 

Но оно не красивее твоих зеленых глаз, — добавил он про себя, пропуская генерала вперед. Фазма обернулась через плечо и наградила его понимающим взглядом. 

Они стояли втроем на ледяном балконе и смотрели, как в ночном небе развевались пурпурно-зеленые полотна; в их складках мерцали звезды. Метель улеглась, легкий морозец покалывал щеки. Над горами лежала снежная тишина. 

Кайло незаметно покосился вправо. Хакс пригрелся под теплым плащом и выглядел полностью поглощенным игрой небесных огней; короля окатила теплая волна нежности. Смущенный, он отвел взгляд от подрагивающих светлых ресниц и тонко очерченных скул и глянул на Фазму. Величественная осанка почему-то совсем не противоречила восторженному выражению ее лица. Кайло определенно радовало, что подруга Хакса на его стороне, — Фазма была славная, и он видел, как безжалостно она разбирается с теми, кто угрожает ей самой, ее генералу и... и ему, Кайло. 

Эти двое действительно вернулись, чтобы защитить его, — удивился Кайло. Хакс без сомнений раскрыл свои планы, и, кажется, он не собирался их придерживаться, — он на самом деле злился на старого сенатора. Он защищал Кайло, словно... словно Кайло был ему небезразличен. Король сложил руки за спиной и коснулся забинтованного запястья. Казалось, его ладонь еще хранила тепло тонких генеральских пальцев. Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу и порадовался, что в темноте не видно, как румянец заливает его щеки. 

Всего лишь пару дней назад он был совсем потерян; он боялся думать о будущем и был уверен, что никто и никогда не сможет — не захочет! — приблизиться к нему. И вот он стоял на вершине мира со своими... друзьями? Всполохи северного сияния озаряли их завороженные лица, а в пропасти покоились тела их врагов. 

Грудь Кайло распирало от того, что он чувствовал одновременно: триумф, восторг, запоздалый страх, внезапный голод, безмерное облегчение… на их фоне выделялось удивительное, почти забытое ощущение, согревающее его не хуже снежного плаща. 

Кайло больше не чувствовал себя одиноким. 

**~*~**

Вернувшись в ледяной чертог, гости развили бурную деятельность. Утянув за собой не сопротивляющегося Кайло, они отправились на поляну. Фазма споро разожгла маленькую горелку и заварила большой термос таринового чая; Хакс вытаскивал армейские пайки из бездонных ящиков вездехода и укладывал их в рюкзак вместе с одеялами. 

Ледяной король-чародей сидел на ступеньке вездехода и грыз батончик, который первым делом вручил ему генерал. В своем стремлении уйти как можно дальше от Эренделла Кайло совершенно не подумал о еде; потом он творил магию, потом сражался с врагами... В общем, было как-то не до того. Переживания Хакса о безвкусности сухпайка были абсолютно беспочвенными — Кайло казалось, что после двух дней невольного голодания он сгрыз бы и обшивку на сиденьях вездехода. Он старался не думать о том, где бы он был сейчас, если бы все сложилось иначе. 

Наконец Хакс загрузил рюкзаки и передал один из них Кайло.

— Теперь еще один рывок до замка... и хорошо бы больше никаких сюрпризов до утра, — он помог Кайло потуже затянуть лямки. Кайло искренне согласился. 

Принесенных одеял хватило, чтобы с комфортом разместиться на остатках павшего дивана, которые Кайло быстро трансформировал в удобные широкие кресла. Разогретая еда в металлических банках, горячий чай в раскладных стаканчиках и долгие разговоры — он не помнил в своей жизни другого такого чудесного вечера. 

Хакс рассказал все, что знал о Сноуке, — какие-то подробности удивили даже видавшую виды Фазму. Кайло же был потрясен до глубины души — значит, в мире есть другие такие, как он? И их Силу используют как оружие? И Вейдер на самом деле не был чудовищем, а просто... вконец запутавшимся человеком?.. 

Кайло собирал историю деда по крупицам. Лея сначала отмахивалась, когда он спрашивал ее, чего именно ему стоит бояться. Потом Кайло удалось убедить мать в необходимости информации; но королева тоже немногое могла ему дать. Она ни разу не встречалась со своим отцом; все истории о нем рассказывались шепотом — в Эренделле верили, что одно произнесение имени лорда Ледяной Тьмы может накликать беду. 

Кое-что Кайло узнал от своего камердинера Густава — во время нашествия снежной армии тот был маленьким мальчиком. Что-то нашлось в хрониках в королевской библиотеке; буквально несколько фраз — о Вейдере мало кто писал. И уж тем более никто и никогда не говорил о тех временах, когда он не был воплощением зла, а был просто молодым королем, любившим свою жену. 

Мысли судорожно метались в голове Кайло; он не мог сосредоточиться на одной — их было так много. 

Каким был его дед до падения во тьму? 

Был ли он таким, как Кайло?

Испытывал ли он те же ощущения? Этот неописуемый экстаз творения ледяной магии, танец среди натянутых струн мироздания? Это всепоглощающее одиночество? Этот беспредельный ужас оттого, что ты можешь причинить боль тем, кого ты любишь?..

Кайло совсем потерялся в своих размышлениях; его дыхание стало поверхностным, кровь отлила от высоких скул. 

Он наконец получил то, что искал так долго, — и он не знал, что со всем этим делать. 

Его вернуло в реальность мягкое, но уверенное прикосновение к предплечью чуть выше перевязанного запястья. Узкая ладонь Хакса лежала на его рукаве, зеленые глаза лучились сдержанным сочувствием.

— Ш-ш, все хорошо, — Фазма подсела к нему с другой стороны, погладила по плечу и подлила еще чаю. — Держи, я положила туда побольше сахара. Тебе нужно время, чтобы это переварить, но ты справишься.

Этого всего было слишком много, и это было... так странно. 

— Вы оба... — хрипло начал Кайло, — вы же не боитесь меня. Почему? Вы же знаете, кем был Вейдер, и видели, на что способен я, и все равно...

Хакс скользнул ладонью по черному рукаву и переплел их пальцы. Кайло сжал их, упиваясь теплом, прикосновением настоящего человеческого тела... прикосновением Хакса. 

— Мы видели некоторое дерьмо, — усмехнулась Фазма. — Нас не так-то просто напугать.

Хакс молчал, бережно держа руку Кайло, — словно она была величайшим сокровищем в двадцати королевствах; и это было лучшим из возможных ответов.

**~*~**

— Фазма, — с любопытством спросил король, — а у тебя это имя или фамилия? Я читал, что на Островах Южного Порядка не используют имена...

— Это имя, Кайло, — отозвалась капитан. — Моя фамилия Бринхильдюрсдоттир; никто так и не смог ее запомнить, разве что Хакс. 

— Хакс, а...

Кайло перевел взгляд на Хакса и изумился: генерал вмиг задеревенел и демонстративно уставился в сторону. Руку, впрочем, не убрал. 

— Хакс _ненавидит_ свое имя. — Фазма заглянула в термос и вылила остатки чая в свой стакан. — Я не слышала его лет с двенадцати. 

— О, — смутился Кайло. — Извини, я не знал. Я не хотел...

— Армитаж, — буркнул Хакс. 

— Что? — в один голос спросили Кайло и Фазма. Капитан уронила термос — к счастью, пустой. 

— О, пожалуйста! — генерал закатил глаза. — Вы все прекрасно слышали. Меня зовут Армитаж. Ужасное, претенциозное, _томное_ имя. 

— Конечно же, ты не такой, — пробормотала Фазма себе под нос. 

Хакс сердито посмотрел на нее; на его белой коже полыхали пятна злого румянца. 

— Аррр-ми-таж, — протянул Кайло, словно пробуя слоги на вкус, и генерал проглотил все слова, готовые вырваться наружу. — Это очень красивое имя, Хакс. Оно не томное — оно тонкое и сильное, как ты; в нем сочетаются острый ум и чуткость... хитрые планы и звуки битвы; оно как точный, выверенный удар — ничего лишнего.

Он посмотрел на Хакса. Тот несколько раз моргнул, в высшей степени потрясенный.

— Но конечно, я буду звать тебя, как тебе хочется, — поспешно добавил Кайло. 

— Ну вот и прекрасно, — преувеличенно бодро воскликнула Фазма, склоняясь к термопакету и пытаясь усмирить предательски подергивающиеся уголки губ. — Кто хочет еще разогретого мяса?

**~*~**

Они бы проболтали всю ночь, но в какой-то момент Кайло начал клевать носом — его организм потребовал вернуть долги, набранные с таким размахом. 

— Нам всем действительно нужно поспать, — неохотно признал Хакс, сдерживая зевок. 

— Как же не хочется вставать, — потянулась Фазма. — И снова тащиться в лес. 

— В лес? — Кайло встревоженно глянул на них. Сердце Хакса сжалось, когда он понял, чего боится юный король — того, что его опять оставят в одиночестве. 

— Идем с нами, — сказал Хакс. — У нас большой запас одеял, а в вездеходе хватит места для троих. Даже для таких выдающихся троих. 

В подозрительно блестевших глазах Кайло метались тени сомнений. Фазма окинула собеседников проницательным взглядом, затем плавно поднялась во весь свой башенный рост и пересела ближе к нему. 

— Кайло, — ободряюще сказала она. — Мы никуда от тебя не денемся. Нам с этим рыжим недоразумением потребовалось пять лет соперничества, чтобы стать лучшими друзьями... но, кажется, с тобой мы прошли этот путь намного быстрее. 

— Тебе повезло, — добавил Хакс, ухмыляясь, — она не колотила тебя по голове игрушечным арбалетом.

— У тебя был игрушечный арбалет? — сдавленным голосом спросил Кайло, незаметно смаргивая слезы. 

— Конечно! — Фазма закатила глаза. — Только Хакс ходил с плюшевым рыжим котом, у остальных детей на уровне начальной подготовки были нормальные игрушки: ножи, бластеры, штурмовые винтовки... 

— Вы были маленькими монстрами, — пробормотал Хакс, но его зеленые глаза нежно улыбались Кайло, а большой палец тихонько поглаживал ему ладонь. 

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Я... я хочу попробовать сделать одну штуку. Если не сработает, мы можем переночевать в вездеходе. Хорошо?

— Давай, — согласились заинтригованные Хакс и Фазма. 

**~*~**

Кайло выпустил несколько снежных вихрей — чтобы размяться и заодно укрепить трещины в стенах замка, — и прошел в комнаты дальше по коридору. Выбрав одну из них, он сделал широкий жест раскрытыми руками; на полу появились три кучи снега. Кайло выставил ладони параллельно друг другу и начал придавать кучам форму. 

Когда снежные кровати были готовы, он ненадолго задумался. Затем снова поднял руки вверх; над его головой появилось плотное белое облачко. Грациозный взмах запястья — и из облака потянулась тонкая белая нить. 

Дальше все происходило на какой-то невероятной скорости. Ладони Кайло танцевали среди сплетающихся нитей; его длинные пальцы словно играли на невидимой арфе, и вьюга кружила вокруг него в такт неслышимой музыке. Совершенно очарованные, Хакс и Фазма замерли в дверях и смотрели, как снежные ложа укрываются пуховыми перинами, сверху на них падают мягчайшие подушки и наконец завершающим аккордом — три пушистых одеяла. Кайло опустил руки, точно дирижер в финале симфонии, и посмотрел на друзей. 

— Это настоящие одеяла, и они греют, — сказал он усталым, но чрезвычайно довольным голосом. — Я... мне кажется, они теперь есть, в смысле, они будут существовать, даже когда я усну. Лучше не снимать одежду, потому что я... Словом, я никогда не делал этого раньше и не знаю, насколько прочным окажется волшебство...

— Кайло, это же потрясающе! — отмерла Фазма и бросилась к кроватям. — Они... такие мягкие! И они не холодные, — она вопросительно посмотрела на него. 

— Да, они... они должны хорошо согревать, — просиял Кайло. — Хакс?

Генерал оторвался от увлекательного зрелища — прильнувшего к щеке темного завитка — и сглотнул.

— Эм-м-м. 

— Мягкая постель! Хакс, потерявший дар речи! Сегодня просто праздник какой-то, — сообщила в пространство Фазма, блаженно раскинувшись на снежной перине. 

— Но как это вообще возможно? — Хакс все же собрался с мыслями.

— Я просто понял, как устроены эти штуки, — объяснил Кайло, неопределенно покрутив руками. — Ну, вся эта ледяная магия. Я просто... управлял ею, Хакс. Ты понимаешь, я управлял ею!

Лицо Хакса странно дернулось и вдруг озарилось яркой улыбкой, словно утренним солнцем. Кайло смотрел на него, раскрыв рот, — он только сейчас осознал, что суровый южный генерал немногим старше его. Такой молодой — и поразительно красивый. Словно солнце над горами, словно морские волны на рассвете, словно искры на свежем рассыпчатом снегу. Словно все, о чем Кайло не смел даже и мечтать. И вот же он, совсем рядом; кажется, протяни руку и...

— Парни, нам нужно поспать, — сонно проворчала Фазма. — Завтра надо придумать план, и лучше бы нам хорошо отдохнуть. 

— Да, — в унисон сказали Кайло и Хакс, не двигаясь с места. 

Спустя несколько секунд, показавшихся им вечностью, они все же разошлись по кроватям, и Кайло легким морозным дуновением погасил свет в ледяной люстре. 

— Спокойной ночи, мальчики, — улыбнулась в темноту Фазма. 

— Спокойной ночи, — послышался чуть неуверенный ответ Хакса.

— Спокойной, — откликнулся облегченным выдохом Кайло.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/hR1YsvS/5.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

Утро наполнило их триумвират надеждой. В светлое время дорога до полянки с вездеходом казалась намного короче, и плотный завтрак завершился свежесваренным кафом. Фазма с удовольствием потягивала горячий напиток, щурясь на солнце и украдкой наблюдая за Хаксом. Тот, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с Кайло — чародей разминал мышцы у балконной двери, наклоняясь и делая скользящие выпады в разные стороны. Солнечные зайчики рассыпались по стенам, отражаясь от серебряных узоров на черном гамбезоне. 

— Хакс, Фазма, а кто-нибудь из вас фехтует? — отбросив волосы со лба, спросил Кайло. 

— На шпагах? — уточнила она. — Нет, мне уж лучше копье или алебарду; я сильная, но не очень-то быстрая. 

— Я учился бою на рапирах в Академии, — вспомнил Хакс. — Но это было давно, лет десять назад. Да и в целом этот курс был скорее факультативным — в Южном Порядке уделяют больше внимания высоким технологиям. Я лучше управляюсь с бластером или снайперской винтовкой. 

— Жалко, — вздохнул Кайло. — Я уже несколько дней не тренировался с мечом. 

— Я бы мог собрать для тебя технологичный меч, — задумался генерал. — Он давал бы перевес при сражении с противником, вооруженным обычным холодным оружием, и силы его заряда хватило бы, чтобы отвести бластерный огонь. Что-нибудь мощное и красивое, под стать тебе. Меч, пылающий во тьме ледяным светом... Или нет, пусть лучше будет красный — для пущего контраста...

Он сообразил, что говорил все это вслух, — потому что Кайло смотрел на него во все глаза, напрочь забыв про упражнения. Фазма сияла не хуже собственного плаща. Хакс выругался — на этот раз про себя: что за черт, он опять выставил себя идиотом; куда подевалось его хваленое самообладание!

— Я... я бы хотел этого, — хрипло сказал Кайло. 

Хакс нервно дернул плечами под шинелью и открыл было рот, чтобы окончательно увязнуть в этой крайне неловкой ситуации... но тут снизу раздался громкий стук в дверь. 

— Мы кого-то ждем? — насторожилась Фазма. 

— Эй! Есть кто-нибудь? — послышалось от входа.

— Это Финн, — узнал голос Хакс и пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кайло: — Приятель твоей сестры. 

Все трое сбежали вниз по лестнице и увидели запыхавшегося Финна, держащего Рей на руках. Рядом с ним обеспокоенно замер По, вокруг нарезал круги чирикающий БиБи. 

Казалось, принцесса не дышала; совершенно белые волосы резко выделялись на фоне темной одежды Финна. Глаза Рей были закрыты, а губы — чуть припорошены снежной пылью. 

— Звезды, что с ней такое? — с ужасом прошептала Фазма. 

— Лед попал ей в сердце, — грустно сказал По. — Мы были у мастера-лягушки, который живет в деревне эвоков; он лечил Рей в детстве...

— Да-да, я помню это, — перебил его взволнованный Кайло. — Он помог ей? Почему она без сознания?

— Он... он не смог помочь, — в голосе Финна слышались сдерживаемые рыдания. — Он сказал, что здесь может помочь только истинная любовь. Только она сможет растопить лед. Иначе... иначе Рей умрет. 

— Так, ну и в чем проблема? — не понял Хакс. — Ты же ее любишь. 

Кайло нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на Финна. Финн не дрогнул. 

— Да, люблю! — отчаянно сказал он. — Но какая разница, если она влюблена в тебя?

— В кого? В меня? — несказанно удивился Хакс. 

— Она прожужжала мне все уши о том, как прекрасен рыжий генерал. Она танцевала с тобой на балу. Она пела тебе песенки, в конце-то концов! — юноша был полон гнева и боли.

— Но я же уже говорил... Я не люблю Рей. 

— А зачем ты с ней танцевал?! — окрысился на него Финн. 

— Потому что он хотел танцевать с королем, а тот ему отказал; это же очевидно, — хмыкнула Фазма. 

— То есть и здесь ты виноват? — Финн перевел негодующий взгляд на Кайло. — Ты закрывался от нее столько долгих лет! Ты обидел ее, ты ранил ее, ты заморозил весь Эренделл!

По стенам зала уже мела хлесткая метель, завывая под лестницей и в гулких коридорах. Кайло сдерживал эмоции как мог, но этот упрек стал последней каплей в неглубокой чаше его терпения. Мальчишка втерся в доверие к его сестре, осмелился обвинять Хакса черт знает в чем, не смог помочь Рей и теперь притащился сюда, чтобы кричать на него? Безумная ярость, что копилась в короле-чародее долгие годы, теперь бушевала у самой поверхности; она распаляла Кайло, подначивала его схватить парня за шею, поднять в воздух и...

— Финн, какого черта ты творишь? — По схватил друга за рукав, но тот возмущенно вывернулся. Рей едва слышно застонала, и Кайло рванулся к ней. Финн, успевший передать принцессу в надежные руки По, развернулся и заступил ему путь. 

— Да как ты смеешь? — окончательно взъярился Кайло. — Кто ты вообще такой? Ты знаком с Рей два дня и думаешь, что знаешь ее лучше ее брата?

— Думаю! Ты не очень-то стремился узнать ее все эти годы!

Вокруг Кайло бесновалась вьюга, в его глазах разгоралось сине-белое мертвенное пламя. Порывы пронизывающего ветра мешали Хаксу подобраться к королю; он отвоевывал у бури жалкие сантиметры, защищаясь от нее одной ладонью и придерживая другой бьющийся на плечах плащ. По пошатнулся и почти упал вместе с Рей, но Фазма поддержала обоих, мягко опустив их на заснеженный пол. Она сдернула с себя серебряное одеяние и укрыла принцессу, стараясь согреть. Хакс надеялся, что все они смогут продержаться, пока он не доберется до Кайло. Крифф, будь он трижды проклят, если позволит королю совершить что-то безрассудное — и снова погрязнуть в чувстве вины! Хакс свирепо зарычал и продвинулся еще на один маленький шаг. 

— Ты не достоин моей сестры! — тем временем гремел Ледяной лорд, и ветер вторил ему. 

— Как будто ты ее достоин! — орал залитый слезами Финн. Он упал на одно колено, но не сдавался.

— Парни! — закричала Фазма. — Прекратите идиотские разборки! Она умирает! 

Финн повернулся к ней, и мощный шквалистый порыв сбил его с ног. Метель усилилась, и Хакс потерял из виду всех четверых — но он по-прежнему видел впереди неистовый черный вихрь, в который превратился Кайло. 

Шаг, еще один, и вот он совсем рядом; Хакс разобрал смутные очертания могучего плеча и вцепился в него изо всех сил. Кайло стремительно обернулся. С его лица словно смыло все краски, глаза полыхали ослепительным белым светом; гневные слезы срывались с острых ресниц и разлетались во все стороны хрустальными осколками. Хакса пробрало до самых костей, но он не разжал пальцы. 

— Кайло, — он сделал еще один рывок и наконец подобрался к королю вплотную. — Кайло, нам нужно спасти твою сестру! Посмотри на меня, это я, Хакс. Кайло, давай же, вернись ко мне!

Он зубами стащил перчатку, которую тут же унесло прочь, и положил обнаженную ладонь на смертельно холодную щеку Кайло. Руку словно прошило ледяными иголками, и она тотчас же онемела. 

— Кайло! Рей замерзнет, если ты не остановишься! 

— Я не могу ее спасти! Я могу только замораживать! Посмотри, что я сделал с Эренделлом! — голос Кайло грохотал, точно ветер в печной трубе; в нем почти не осталось ничего человеческого. — Я могу только разрушать все — как мой дед!

— Ты создал одеяла для нас с Фазмой, — через силу улыбнулся Хакс. Колкий снег, казалось, сдирал кожу с его лица. — И перины — из снега, но они были теплыми. Я никогда в жизни так не высыпался, а ты же знаешь, я мерзляк. — Он легонько провел окоченевшими пальцами по бледной коже, усыпанной темными родинками, и его голос окреп: — Не Сила управляет тобой, Кайло. Ты! Управляешь! Силой!

Хакс не сразу понял, что изменилось. Ветер все так же свистел вокруг, но ледяное пламя в глазах Кайло стало утихать; их медленно затапливало привычное тепло темного янтаря. Хакс смотрел не отрываясь; он понимал, что Ледяной лорд поэтапно возвращает себе контроль над Силой... берет его сознательно — первый раз в жизни. 

— Хакс, — наконец выдохнул Кайло, приходя в себя. — Хакс.

Буря обратилась поземкой; она неспешно кружилась вокруг двух пар ног в высоких сапогах, стоявших так близко друг к другу. 

— Да, Кайло?

— Ты и правда мерзляк, — с нежностью улыбнулся маг. — Хорошо, что я рядом, чтобы согреть тебя.

Он взял замерзшую ладонь Хакса в свою огромную лапищу, чуть склонил голову и осторожно дыхнул на пальцы. Иголочки снова пробежали по коже Хакса, — но это уже возвращалось тепло. 

— Кайло, — отчаянный голос Фазмы зазвенел в потеплевшем воздухе. — Малышка совсем заледенела!

— Черт, — Кайло отпустил руку Хакса и кинулся к Рей, вокруг которой собрались все остальные; Фазма и По отодвинулись в стороны, освободив ему место. Кайло рухнул на колени возле скованного льдом тела принцессы и коротко обернулся на Хакса. 

— Помни:  _ ты  _ управляешь Силой, — повторил тот и опустился на пол рядом с ним, положив ладонь ему на плечо. 

Кайло перевел дыхание, сосредоточился и закрыл глаза. Он поднял руки и положил их, одну над другой, на грудь Рей, покрытую ледяной коркой. Какое-то время ничего не происходило; но затем лед начал разрыхляться... и вслед за этим таять, все быстрее и быстрее. По лицу Финна опять заструились неудержимые слезы, По с Фазмой в восторге переглянулись. Хакс сильнее сжал крепкое плечо. 

— Получается? — спросил Кайло, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на принцессу. 

— Получилось, — ласково сказал генерал, поглаживая его по спине.

Брат с сестрой открыли глаза одновременно. Снежная белизна стремительно растворялась в каштановых волосах Рей.

— Бен! — воскликнула она радостно. 

— Привет, Рей, — он светло улыбнулся в ответ. — Теперь меня зовут Кайло. 

— О. Это звучит красиво, — неуверенно сказала она. — И сильно. Тебе подходит... наверное. Я... я постараюсь привыкнуть. 

— Ох, Рей, — всхлипнул Кайло и прижал ее к себе. Когда он отпустил принцессу, ее тут же поймали в двойные объятия Финн и По. БиБи возбужденно щебетал, уткнувшись в ее юбку; Рей опустила руку и потрепала его по голове. 

Кайло неловко поднялся, Хакс и Фазма поддерживали его с двух сторон. 

— Ты как? — генерал пытливо всмотрелся в его лицо.

— Я... хорошо. Теперь хорошо. Хакс... я, кажется, понял, как разморозить Эренделл. 

**~*~**

Небольшая лавина, созданная Кайло, мягко принесла вездеход прямо к городской пристани. Король встал у причала, гордо выпрямившись; остальные отошли на почтительное расстояние. Из открытых ворот осторожно выглядывали жители столицы. 

Волосы Кайло трепал холодный ветер, его ноги словно вросли в землю. Хакс все еще носил его плащ, и темную мощную фигуру Ледяного лорда ничего не скрывало. Он ошеломительно красив, — подумал генерал; румянец вспыхнул на его щеках, когда Кайло обернулся, словно услышав его мысли. Темные глаза лукаво блеснули.

Вновь повернувшись к гавани, Кайло поднял руки и плавно повел ими вокруг себя. Поверхность снега, покрывавшего улицы и крыши города, задрожала; снежная крупа тонкими, невесомыми струйками начала подниматься вверх. 

— Как будто варишь манную кашу наоборот, — шепнул Финн на ушко Рей; та хихикнула, прикрыв рот варежкой. 

Струйки становились все шире, сливаясь друг с другом — и вот уже над Эренделлом трепетали длинные снежные ленты. Они поднимались все выше, сворачиваясь и разворачиваясь в ярком синем небе, точно сказочные белые драконы. Они казались огромными по сравнению с темным силуэтом ледяного мага на краю залива; но они слушались его и склоняли перед ним свои снежные головы. 

Искристые вихри мели по мостовым города и заплетались вокруг башен, собирая остатки снега, унося с собой зиму. Жители города высыпали на улицу и завороженно смотрели на это волшебство. Гавань словно укрылась огромным занавесом, щедро расшитым стеклярусом, — это поднимались в воздух кристаллы льда. 

Столица наконец обрела краски. Рей восторженно засмеялась, схватила Финна за руку и вбежала в распахнутые ворота; следом за ними летел рой золотых искорок. Принцесса увлекла Финна в танец, и искорок стало больше — они заполнили улицы, и деревья вмиг покрылись нежной листвой, а на балконах распустились цветы. 

— Хакс, — Фазма толкнула Хакса локтем. — Смотри. 

Тот обернулся и посмотрел на площадь, окутанную золотистым сиянием; Рей и Финн самозабвенно кружились вокруг фонтанов, и несколько пар эренделльцев присоединились к ним. 

— Ха, — хмыкнул Хакс. — Им еще предстоит узнать, что в королевской семье не один волшебник. 

Кайло изменил рисунок движения рук, и зимние существа рассыпались в искрящуюся на солнце пыль. Горы уже приобрели привычный коричнево-зеленый оттенок, и последние снежные вихри скользили по их склонам, торопясь влиться в пушистое белое облако.

— Смотрите, — улыбнулся По, указав в сторону далекого горного плато. — Это эвоки.

Забавные маленькие фигурки прыгали и потрясали копьями, радуясь теплу.

— Кто они такие? — удивилась Фазма. 

— Это лесные создания; они живут в горах и заботятся о них. С ними живет Йода, старый мастер-лягушка, — целитель, который помог Рей в детстве. 

— Он разбирается в Силе? — заинтересовался Хакс. 

— Если кто и разбирается, так это он, — отозвался По. — У него была какая-то темная история с Вейдером, после чего он ушел из столицы и скрылся в горах. Эвоки приютили его, и с тех пор он присматривает за ними... И иногда помогает людям.

— Хм-м, нам надо его навестить, — раздумчиво протянул Хакс. — Возможно, он сможет рассказать Кайло что-нибудь о природе Силы или подскажет хитрости взаимодействия с ней... И, судя по всему, Рей это тоже пригодится. 

Кайло тем временем закрутил над головой огромную белую воронку, собрав весь снег с окрестностей. Она бешено вращалась, закрывая собою солнце. Резкий взмах ладонями — и воронка в мгновение ока превратилась в гигантскую снежинку, переливающуюся нежными оттенками перламутра. Зрители потрясенно ахнули. Король раскинул руки в стороны — казалось, он вложил в это движение все оставшиеся силы, — и снежинка взорвалась мириадами крошечных льдинок; сверкая, они осыпались вниз и истаивали, не касаясь поверхности воды. 

Еле стоящий на ногах, но счастливый, Кайло повернулся к друзьям; сияющая завеса обрамляла его статную фигуру. Хаксу с Фазмой хватило пары шагов, чтобы добраться до него и положить руки ему на плечи. По, улыбаясь, стоял рядом — пока от площади не примчалась восторженная Рей, таща на буксире упирающегося Финна. Принцесса попыталась обхватить всех пятерых сразу; конечно, ей не хватило для этого рук. Ее брат хмыкнул и с легкостью сгреб в объятия сначала ошеломленного Хакса и довольную Фазму, а затем и всех остальных. Хакс неуверенно скользнул ладонью по его атлетической талии, но тут же сдался и крепко прижался к пахнувшему морозной свежестью гамбезону. 

Фазма высвободилась первой, с укоризной посмотрев на По. Тот светился, как начищенное блюдо. 

— Я думала, мы все обнимаем Кайло, — сказала Фазма, в ее голубых глазах прыгали смешинки. 

— Я не дотянулся, — По не выглядел особенно виноватым. 

— Там было рукой подать.

— У меня не очень длинные руки. 

Кайло по-прежнему обнимал Хакса за плечи, и тот малодушно оставил свою ладонь лежать там, где ей было так хорошо. Впрочем, Кайло не возражал.

— Идем? — мотнул он головой в сторону площади. 

— Да, — отозвался Хакс. — Да. 

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/B4wFPGT/6.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

Кайло стоял у окна и смотрел, как Рей тащит Финна с завязанными глазами на площадь — прямиком к огромному новому снегоходу, расписанному оленями по бортам. Мимо них пробежал гонец из дворца к дому Лора Сан Текки — с извещением об экстренном сборе королевского совета. Воды залива отражали ясное синее небо, фонтаны заливисто журчали, в воздухе плыли цветочные ароматы. Хакс подошел к королю и встал рядом. 

— Что дальше, Кайло? Чем ты займешься теперь, когда все это закончилось?

Кайло помолчал.

— Сегодня на совете я сложу королевские полномочия. Я отрекаюсь от трона, Хакс. 

— Что? Но почему? Тогда... зачем все это?

— Жители королевства всегда будут бояться меня. Я не могу их винить — многие из них помнят моего деда. Я издам приказ об учреждении регентского совета; он будет управлять Эренделлом, пока Рей не достигнет совершеннолетия. Она будет хорошей королевой, Хакс. Она умная и добрая; она умеет брать на себя ответственность. Она была на виду все это время, пока я... 

Он умолк, и Хакс придвинулся ближе; так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались. Кайло бросил на него благодарный взгляд и продолжил:

— Эренделльцы любят ее. Я же возглавлю регентский совет и сделаю патера Сан Текку своим заместителем. За три года моя сестра нагонит то, что упустила раньше; она будет изучать разные дисциплины, которые потребуются ей на троне. Она всегда любила читать больше, чем я. 

— А ты?

— А я... я не правитель, Хакс; мне не очень-то легко с людьми — ты, наверное, заметил. — Король невесело усмехнулся. — Я воин. И я отправлюсь искать тех, кто использует магию во зло. Ты слышал Прайда? Сидиус переманил на сторону зла моего деда — и этот ублюдок все еще жив. Ему подчиняется Сноук; и наверняка не он один. Я буду слушать свою Силу, я буду учиться ею управлять — и когда научусь, вызову их на бой. 

— Сноук очень силен, — вздохнул Хакс, вспоминая нечастые и обычно болезненные аудиенции. Сноук не стеснялся использовать Силу, чтобы впечатывать своих генералов носом в пол. — А хозяин Прайда наверняка сильнее. Надо будет подумать о стратегии; пока что до них доходили лишь слухи о тебе, и даже когда ты появишься, ты будешь для них темной лошадкой. Я слышал, что в горах есть мастер, который знает о Силе многое. Мы можем поговорить с ним и убедить его дать тебе несколько уроков... 

— Мы? — изогнул темную бровь Кайло. 

— Я пойду с тобой, — просто сказал Хакс. — Сноук всегда недооценивал меня — и я хочу быть там, когда он падет. Кроме этого, мне больше нечего делать на Островах Южного Порядка, а здесь я могу быть тебе полезен... Конечно, если ты не против, — закончил он чуть упавшим голосом. 

— Эй, — Кайло потянулся к его руке и успокаивающе переплел их пальцы; между ними словно проскочил электрический разряд. Он прочистил горло и начал снова: — Я буду только рад, если ты будешь со мной. В смысле, если ты... поможешь мне во всем этом. Я не очень-то разбираюсь в окружающем мире, ты знаешь. 

— Да, — Хакс улыбнулся и крепче сжал ладонь Кайло. — Мы разберемся вместе. 

В дверях кто-то деликатно кашлянул. Они неохотно разомкнули руки и обернулись на Фазму. 

— Возьмете меня с собой? — Та была непривычно серьезна. — Я хорошо умею надирать задницы; и я лучший пилот в двадцати королевствах. 

— Эй, — послышался за ее спиной голос По. — Я бы попросил!

Он показался в дверном проеме следом; капитан возвышалась над ним почти на целую голову. 

Не то чтобы его это смущало. 

— Ну попроси, — Фазма неторопливо накрутила на палец одну из его темных кудряшек и позволила ей мягко соскользнуть. По поднял на нее томный взгляд.

— Вы еще соревнование тут устройте, — хмыкнул Хакс. 

— Мы можем быть просто парой лучших пилотов, а, Фаз? — промурлыкал По. 

— Мечтай, — усмехнулась Фазма, но Хакс видел нежность в ее взгляде. Парень явно не понимал, во что он ввязался. 

— Хочешь посмотреть на наш новый снегоход? 

— Конечно! — Фазма подмигнула Хаксу и вышла вслед за По. Генерал фыркнул и отвернулся. 

Кайло стоял вполоборота к окну и рассматривал что-то внизу; солнечный свет очерчивал его удивительный профиль. Завороженный, Хакс сделал несколько шагов вперед; Кайло тут же обернулся к нему. 

Он по-прежнему носил черное; гамбезон обнимал его впечатляющие плечи, не стесняя движений; талию обхватывал широкий пояс, черная кожа обливала ноги. На плечах и груди заплеталась ледяная вязь; ее узор вызвал в памяти Хакса танец серебряных искр вокруг Кайло в день, когда он освободил Эренделл ото льда. Удивительная магия зимы — король-чародей всегда носил ее в себе; даже в самый разгар северного лета.

Хакс вспомнил золотую корону, венчавшую темные кудри во время коронации; казалось, это было так давно. Но Кайло был прав — корона приковала бы его к столице, заставила бы с головой погрузиться в заботы королевства. 

Кайло, король Эренделла, хорошо бы смотрелся на троне, но Хакс не желал отказаться от зрелища Ледяного лорда в бою — плясавшего среди снежных полотен, точно черный ураган. Хакс видел его тренировки; теперь, когда Кайло отпустил себя, его движения приобрели необыкновенную амплитуду. В какие-то моменты Хаксу казалось, что Сила вот-вот сломает его, разорвет на части... Но он неизменно обретал контроль. 

Он был создан для боя, не для короны... я сделаю для него этот меч, — подумал Хакс. — И, возможно, шлем? Под стать ему, его замку, его имени — сочетание ломаных линий и мощной плавности; самый красивый шлем в двадцати королевствах. 

— Хакс, — мягко сказал Кайло, и Хакс понял, что все это время король наблюдал за ним. — Твои глаза... они так сияют сейчас. О чем ты думаешь?

Хакс почувствовал, как горят его уши; он хотел было отшутиться, но Кайло так смотрел на него... К черту, он может попробовать рискнуть. Рискнуть — и выиграть. 

— О тебе, — легкая хрипотца все же пробилась в его голос.

— И что ты думаешь обо мне? — Кайло сделал несколько шагов ему навстречу. Память Хакса снова услужливо подбросила ему образ огромных кошек, что водились на одном из Островов Южного Порядка. 

— Что ты — самый потрясающий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — честно ответил Хакс. 

Кайло подходил все ближе и ближе; по пути он стащил перчатки, и они упали на пол. Хакс словно проваливался в бездну темных очей; в какой-то момент его взгляд дрогнул и спустился ниже — к роскошным бархатным губам. Он быстро спохватился и поднял глаза, но движение не укрылось от внимания Кайло, и его зрачки расширились. 

Король поднял руку и нежно коснулся точеной скулы Хакса; тот выдохнул, его сердце отчаянно колотилось. Он прижался щекой к прохладной ладони и на миг опустил золотые ресницы; когда он снова взглянул на Кайло, тот был совсем рядом. В его глазах еще плескался вопрос, и Хакс кивнул, закрыл глаза и подался вперед. Он нашел губы Кайло на ощупь — мягкие, такие мягкие; и поцеловал его. Кайло с жаром ответил, его пальцы скользнули к затылку Хакса и зарылись в огненные волосы. Хакс обнял Кайло за талию и притянул к себе — точнее, притянулся к нему сам. 

Он действительно никогда не встречал такого, как его Ледяной лорд, — все пространство словно заплеталось вокруг него; Хакс чувствовал себя стрелкой компаса, всегда направленной на север. Эта мысль мелькнула и исчезла, растворилась в горячих поцелуях.

**~*~**

Немногим позже они сидели, обнявшись, на уютном диване; Кайло бережно держал в руках узкую ладонь Хакса и гладил его длинные пальцы. 

— Хакс.

— М-м-м?

— Я люблю тебя.

Пауза. 

— Я знаю, — дразнящим голосом. 

— Хакс!

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Кайло. Боюсь, что у меня не было шансов не полюбить тебя. 

Негромкие звуки сладких поцелуев наполнили комнату. 

— Когда я впервые увидел тебя в соборе, — Хакс мечтательно прикрыл глаза, — высокого, статного, напряженного... ослепительно красивого... земля ушла у меня из-под ног. Я не думал, что такое бывает; я не думал, что такое когда-нибудь может случиться со мной. Я даже не знал, как это может называться.

— Полки Рей в библиотеке всегда ломились от старых сказок, — понимающе усмехнулся Кайло. — Любовь с первого взгляда, прекрасные принцы на белых конях... Она мечтала об этом с детства, пела песенки картинам в галерее. Я как-то взял полистать пару ее книг — сплошные вздохи и обмахивания веером, такого же не бывает в реальной жизни! И вдруг я встретил тебя — и это действительно было как в сказке...

— Давай посмотрим правде в глаза, — Хакс потянул себя за рыжие пряди. — Я не принц и не прекрасный; и ты же видел Финализатора — он караковый; ни единого белого пятнышка.

— Хакс. Ты прекраснее всего, что я когда-либо видел. Тогда, на коронации... в общем, я не отказался бы от веера. Хотя было уже поздно — наверное, все в кафедральном соборе поняли, что я влюбился в тебя по уши. 

— То-то ты наградил меня гневным взглядом! Я чуть сквозь землю не провалился! — возмутился Хакс. 

— Ты только представь, — Кайло содрогнулся от воспоминаний. — Я стою перед патером Сан Теккой, который вручает мне судьбу королевства; но вместо клятвы я могу думать лишь о том, что твои глаза по цвету как пронизанные утренним солнцем морские волны на выходе из гавани. А румянец на этих гладких щеках! А эта тонкая талия! Эти рыжие бакенбарды, эти восхитительные губы! Я был как в тумане, Хакс... а потом ты помахал моей сестре, и мое сердце разлетелось на куски. И Фазма косилась издевательски; я разозлился и решил, что Эренделл, черт побери, не будет иметь никаких дел с Южным Порядком!

— Фазма всегда такая, ты же знаешь, — сказал Хакс, полыхая тем самым румянцем и стараясь держаться непринужденно. — Она издевается надо мной уже почти двадцать лет, а теперь перед ней открываются новые горизонты. 

— Я готов с этим мириться, — промурлыкал Кайло, целуя его куда-то в область уха. — К тому же у них с По явно что-то намечается; мы можем отплатить ей той же монетой... 

— Да, вдвоем мы с ней точно справимся, — радостно резюмировал Хакс, с несказанным удовольствием отвечая на поцелуй. 

**~*~**

— Хакс. Ты же станешь моим мужем?

— Да, если ты этого хочешь. 

— Больше всего на свете! Мы еще успеем выбрать кольца до начала совета, лавка ювелира совсем близко!

— Как насчет завтра? Мне кажется, я нашел свое место в этом мире, и я не хочу никуда отсюда двигаться. 

— Тогда завтра с утра.

Пауза. Звуки поцелуев. 

— Кайло?

— М-м-м?

— Какие там традиции обручения в вашей семье? — поинтересовался Хакс. — Ты будешь танцевать со мной и петь мне песенки? 

— Я не буду петь тебе песенки, вот еще, — надулся Кайло. — И ты первый пригласил меня на танец.

— Я и не отказываюсь от своего предложения.

— Нам надо устроить новый бал — я хочу танцевать с тобой! Мы можем объявить о нашей помолвке... И заодно об отречении от короны в пользу Рей.

— После такого эренделльцам будет что обсудить за ужином, — усмехнулся Хакс. — Ты уверен в своем решении? 

— Да, — твердо сказал Кайло. — Эренделл заслуживает хорошего правителя. Мудрого, доброго, вдумчивого... а не замкнутого и взрывного ледяного мага. Они будут рады видеть на троне не волшебника, а такого же человека, как они.

— Э-э-э, Кайло, кстати об этом...

**~*~**

Через некоторое время Кайло сидел на диване и бездумно смотрел, как слуги уносят сломанные стулья и убирают разбросанные кругом свечи. Отвратительный коктейль из гнева и бессилия постепенно выветривался из его крови. Хакс крепко обнимал его, давая возможность прийти в себя. 

Во время приступа Хакс не потерял присутствия духа. Он терпеливо ждал, пока ярость Кайло выплеснется наружу, и, безошибочно поймав смену состояния, подошел и бестрепетно обнял своего мага, позволив ему ухватиться за себя. Кайло отчаянно обнимал стройное тело, зарываясь в рыжие волосы; тепло Хакса, его утешающий голос, мягкая ладонь, что ласкала темные шелковые пряди, — все это стало для Кайло точкой опоры, стабильности в мире, который не уставал подкидывать ему испытания.

Хакс чуть отодвинул Кайло от себя и вгляделся в его лицо. Кивнул сам себе и поцеловал короля в подрагивающие губы. 

— Я держу тебя, любовь моя. Я с тобой, всегда с тобой, — твердо сказал он. — Идем на диван; тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

По пути на диван Хакс дернул за веревку, что вела к колокольчику в комнате Густава. Камердинер появился почти мгновенно — похоже, грохот ломающейся мебели был слышен половине дворца. Тревожный взгляд старого слуги метнулся от невозмутимого Хакса к Кайло, укрывшему лицо на груди своего генерала. 

— Густав, сделайте, пожалуйста, его величеству горячего чая, — ровным тоном попросил Хакс. — У вас, наверное, нет таринского?

— Нет, сэр, — с сожалением ответил камердинер. — Но я могу распорядиться насчет чая с ромашкой и мятой; мы как раз собрали свежий урожай. 

— Да, звучит превосходно. И принесите две чашки, будьте добры. Мне давно пора было пить меньше тарина — он плохо влияет на сон. 

— Конечно, сэр. Что-нибудь еще?

— Пришлите кого-нибудь убрать это, — рыжая голова чуть качнулась, указывая на учиненный разгром. — Не сейчас, позже. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Густав замялся в дверях, не зная, как спросить.

Голос Хакса потеплел.

— Спасибо, Густав. Мы тут справимся, — он отпустил успокоившегося камердинера и снова прижал к себе Кайло, то и дело касаясь его лица и волос невесомыми поцелуями. 

Вскоре принесли чай, и Хакс разлил его по тонким фарфоровым чашкам. Его неторопливые движения дарили умиротворение; Кайло испустил тяжелый вздох, вдруг поняв, что все это время не мог нормально дышать. Хакс улыбнулся и передал ему чашку, погладив его пальцы; все это время он старался быть как можно ближе к Кайло — прижимаясь к нему, делясь с ним своим теплом. 

Слуги появились и исчезли, словно тени, моментально приведя комнату в порядок. После этого Кайло наконец смог заговорить. 

— Хакс... прости меня. Я опять не сдержался, я... Звезды, ты не заслуживаешь такого. Всего этого беспорядка...

— Кайло, в моей островной жизни всегда был один порядок, и он мне основательно осточертел. — Хакс неотрывно смотрел в глаза короля, передавая ему больше, чем он когда-либо мог выразить словами. — Я люблю тебя, мой ледяной маг, люблю со всем твоим хаосом. Я хочу, чтобы он не ранил тебя так, как ранит сейчас... и мы будем работать над этим. Ведь так?

Кайло с несчастным видом кивнул и снова уткнулся носом в теплое плечо. 

— Я так радовался, что Рей избежала этого... кошмара, — глухо сказал он. — Как она будет с этим жить?

— По-моему, пока она неплохо справляется, — осторожно предположил Хакс. — Насколько я могу судить, у нее другой тип магии — не лед, а... наоборот. Интересно, почему это не проявилось у нее так же рано и ярко, как у тебя?

— Может, у нее меньше Силы? — с надеждой приподнял голову Кайло. — Может, это можно как-то... спрятать? Справиться с этим?

— Это все равно выйдет наружу, любовь моя, — ответил Хакс. — Но мы можем действовать на опережение. 

— Опережение?

— Я думаю, принцесса сама еще не знает о своей Силе. Мы поговорим с мастером Йодой, возможно, он укажет нам верный путь. К тому же ты только представь: у нее будет — да что там, уже есть — отличный пример перед глазами. Ее великолепный старший брат, изучающий свою Силу и сумевший справиться с ней. Сумевший принять Силу в себе.

— Но я не принял...

— Ну так у нас еще и не конец пути, — Хакс ласково взъерошил его кудри. — Пойдем по шагу за раз. 

— Хакс... — негромко позвал Кайло после небольшой паузы. — Я же могу тебя поцеловать?

— Когда угодно и сколько угодно, — склоняясь к нему, ответил генерал.

**~*~**

Они сидели, крепко обнявшись, и наслаждались уютным молчанием. Этот день принадлежал только им двоим, и это был лишь первый день из долгой череды чудесных дней. Где-то там впереди был совет и серьезный разговор с Рей, впереди были обучение и подвиги, планы, путешествия и испытания. Перед ними распахивал свои двери целый огромный мир; и им предстояло войти в него вместе, рука об руку. 

**~*~**

Из открытого окна донесся истошный крик Финна и заливистый смех Рей.

— Этот парень умеет что-нибудь еще, кроме как бегать и кричать «Ре-е-е-е-е-ей»? — неодобрительно пробурчал Кайло. 

— Он вроде говорил, что он ледоруб, — вспомнил Хакс. 

— М-да. 

— Опять же он из простого народа. Эренделл хорошо примет этот союз.

Кайло грустно вздохнул. 

— Ты же хотел, чтобы Рей изучала управление государством? Пусть изучают вместе, — предложил Хакс. — Этикет там, манеры. За три года вырастет нормальный король. 

— Нормальный, — уже не так недовольно протянул Кайло. 

— Ну извини, — Хакс провел кончиками пальцев по волнам его темных волос. — Звание самого потрясающего короля двадцати королевств уже ушло к другому. 

— Скоро я перестану быть королем, мой генерал, — Кайло пытливо заглянул в зеленые глаза. — Ты не пожалеешь об этом?

— Ты всегда будешь моим королем, — улыбнулся Хакс. — Ключевое слово «моим». 

— Твоим, — согласился Кайло, притягивая его к себе. — А ты моим. Навсегда.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/NLjMmZ4/7.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто добрался до финала!   
> Было чертовски круто писать эту историю, надеюсь, она придется по душе и вам.   
> Ну и небольшой гифкобонус для любителей Фазмы и По: [раз](https://i.ibb.co/6DGMfgX/Ph1.gif) и [два](https://i.ibb.co/Jd5PQ00/Ph2.gif).
> 
> _Автор_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] When the Ice Melts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208258) by [diesnefasti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021)




End file.
